Saurian Rim
by Bvega42
Summary: On an unknown island, cut off from the rest of the world. The dinosaurs were engaged into a war between monsters from another world, the Kaiju. To fight monsters, they built and became monsters themselves. It's an all-out battle. (Prequel before Friendship is Magic).
1. War Prologue

**LIONSGATE**

**ALLSPARK**

PICTURES

A HASBRO COMPANY

**LIONSGATES **PRESENTS

AN **ALLSPARK PICTURES **PRODUCTION

WITH ASSOCIATION

OF

**WARNER BROS. PICTURES**

AND

**LEGENDARY**

KAIJU ( kaiju, Japanese) Giant Beast.

JAEGER (ya gar, German) Hunter.

DINOSAUR (die-no-sawr, Greek) Terrible Lizard.

_"When I was a kid, whenever I feel small or lonely, I'd look up."_

An endless gaze of stars gently flickered across the endless ocean of space.

_"The stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking at the wrong direction."_

An electrical source of energy appeared between a ridge.

_"When Alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Saurian Ocean. A fissure between 2 Tectonic Plates. A portal, between dimensions"_

And then, a bright orange flash appeared and opens.

_"The Breach."_

_"I was 15 when the first Kaiju made land in Northern Isla Sauro."_

A monstrous creature marches onto dry land and dinosaurs ran for their lives. And some were killed by the creature. A T. Rex fights the creature, but he was soon overpowered and was killed.

_"By the time fights, bites, and blood loss took it down 6 days and 35 miles later. Dozens of lives were lost."_

The Kaiju lies dead on a plain.

_"We mourn our dead. Memorialized the attack, and moved on."_

Dinosaurs ran as a new Kaiju appeared.

_"And then, only 6 months later. The 2nd attack our land. And then the 3rd."_

A Kaiju carcass lies where it died.

_"And then the 4th. And then we learned, this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning."_

A Kaiju roars out.

_"We needed a new weapon. The island came together, as well as a neighboring land to the east. And throwing away old rivalry for the sake of the greater good."_

Dinosaurs worked out on a new idea of a weapon.

_"To fight monsters, we became and created monsters of our own. The Jaeger Program was born."_

Dinosaurs and dragons started creating the plans of a highly responsive armor.

_"There were setbacks at first, the system of the Jaeger was proven complex. Almost having a mind itself, and a 2 pilot was added. Left Hemisphere, Right Hemisphere and a set of armor on the pilot. And the technology evolved to help us. New ways to get around."_

A young dinosaur looks up at a T. Rex in Jaeger armor.

_"We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere."_

A Spinosaurus in Jaeger armor attacks a Kaiju and it roars.

_"But the Jaegers were only as good as the pilots. And Jaeger rookies became legends, veterans became history. We got really good at it. Winning."_

_"Then... Then it all changed."_

* * *

_"Gipsy Danger, report to Bay."_

In a room, a screen pops up as a young Indominus Rex named Raleigh woke up and turns to it.

_"Code name, Knifehead. Category 3."_

"Yancy, wake up!" He called to another Indominus. "Movement in the Breach. Hey, come on! We're being deployed."

"Right." Yancy said waking up.

ISLA SAURO

KAIJU WAR year 7

"The Kaiju's a Category 3." Said Raleigh. "The biggest one yet. Code name, Knifehead."

"What time is it?" Yancy asked.

"2."

"A.M?"

"Yep."

"What do you say? Knock him out."

And the 2 fist bumped.

And Yancy turned to him. "Hey, kid."

"Yeah?" Raleigh turns to him.

"Don't get cocky." Yancy smirked.

* * *

Soon, the 2 headed down a hall.

_"Years before, we wouldn't have picked Yancy and I for heroes. No chance."_

And Raleigh and Yancy enters a room as the doors closed.

"Alright, let's suit up and kick some tail." Raleigh said.

Soon, the 2 were being suit up as Velociraptors, Terrible Terrors, Lemurs and Lizards were placing plates of armor on them.

_"We were never stars yourselves, never at the head of the class. But we could hold our own in a fight. And we had a unique skill. We were Drift Compatible."_

They placed the armory on the 2, and plate guarding at the legs, arms and heads.

And then a group of Fireworms crawled onto their backs as spinal equipment was soon attached to their backs, and soon locks. And then a head set was placed over their heads, and then a yellow screen lowers down revealing their eyes.

* * *

And soon, they entered a platform and another set plate guards were placed over the ankles.

_"Good morning, Becket boys!"_

Raleigh calls on a mic. "Tendo. What's happening my man?"

"How that date with that girl go last night-"

* * *

_"-Mr. Choi?"_

"She loved me, her boyfriend not so much." Replied a T. Rex named Tendo Choi in a HQ room.

* * *

"You're gonna get your tail kicked." Raleigh smirked.

Tendo laughed._ "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, brother."_

* * *

And then an older Indominus Rex appeared named Marshal Stacker.

"Engage drop Mr. Choi." Stacker ordered.

"Engaging drop, sir." Tendo replied and flips a few switches. "Secure the conn pod. Getting ready to drop."

* * *

A Velociraptor locks the platform.

"Release for drop." Yancy said.

"Gipsy Danger. Ready for the big drop." Raleigh said.

And then the a large arm releases the platfrom, and then it drops and lowers a tunnel.

And it soon slows down as it nears the ground. And soon, the lights of Gipsy Danger armory turns on as the platform moves forward as 2 large doors opened as a lightning storm occurs outside.

And soon they were lowered into the nearby bay.

"Gipsy Danger, ready for go, sir." Yancy said.

* * *

"Rangers, this is Marshal Stacker." Stacket called to them. "Prepare for Neural Handshake."

"Starting in 15 seconds." Tendo announced.

* * *

Raleigh and Yancy prepare for Neural Handshake.

"Ready to step into my head, kid?" Yancy asked.

"Please, after you." Raleigh offered. "Age before beauty, old man."

And then they closed their eyes, and Neural Handshakes starts.

And then they caught into each other's memories.

_"The Drift. Jaeger tech, based on dark but jet fighting neural system. 2 pilot mind melding through memory of armor tech almost having a mind of it's own."_

And soon they were through it.

_"The deeper the bond, the better you fight."_

* * *

"Neural Handshake, strong and holding." Tendo announced.

* * *

"Right Hemisphere calibrating." Yancy testing his armor.

"Left Hemisphere, calibrating." Raleigh testing his.

And soon, they each struck a fist into their other hand.

* * *

"Gentleman, your orders are to hold the miracle mile off the southern coast, copy?" Stacker announced.

_"Copy that, sir."_

* * *

"Sir, there's a Compy vessel in the Gulf." Yancy said checking his locator.

* * *

"Gentleman, you're protecting an area with 2,000 lives." Stacker said. "You do not risk those lives for a boat holding 10. Am I clear?"

* * *

"Yes, sir." Yancy replied.

"Man, that's cold." Raleigh said and turns to him. "You know what I'm thinking."

"I'm in your brain." Yancy reminded. "I know."

"Then, let's go fishing." Raleigh said.

And then the 2 brothers begin to head out into the bay.

"Here we go! Come on, pal! Put some muscle to it!" Raleigh said.

"Worry about yourselve, kiddo." Yancy said.

And they walk out into the bay.

_"There are things you can't fight. Acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, or your a dinosaur. Suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."_

* * *

A little further out to sea, the Compy vessel struggling through the waves.

ISLA SAURO SOUTHERN COASTLINE

10 MILE LINE

A Compsognathus enters inside.

"How far to the mainland?!" He asked.

"7 miles, off the southern coast, sir." Said another Compsognathus.

"We won't even make pass the shallows." Said another.

"What about that large rock formation." Said the first. "3 miles east." He pointed to a sonar screen.

"No! It's 2 miles, sir." Said another.

It was fast approaching.

"1 mile, sir!" He said. "It's getting closer."

"How the Helheim is it getting closer?!"

The first Compsognathus looks out ahead, and saw something big coming at them.

"Kaiju." He gasped.

The back of a Kaiju was seen moving toward them, and underwater it's arms and legs moved as it swam. And for their size, they are powerful swimmers.

And then the Kaiju rose up and it's mouth opens with a blue glow. And reveals to be the Knifehead, 20 feet tall and all gray with thin yellow lines. And it bares a knife like appendage on it's snout giving it's name. It's almost like a Goblin Shark.

And then the Knifehead roars out an eerie sound. And then it turns to the boat, and then strangely a light was seen underneath the water.

And soon the Compys turn to it, and then suddenly raising from the water. As a bright light dims, came Team Gipsy Danger.

And then, Yancy reaches down grabs hold of the Compy sized vessel and lifts it up.

"Pass the torque!" Yancy ordered.

"On it!" Raleigh replied.

And then Raleigh took a defensive stance, and the Knifehead swung it's right hand at them. And Yancy placed the boat down behind them.

And then they turn back as the Knifehead readies to strike. And then Yancy came forward, and then struck a fist into the Kaiju's face, and then again.

Then Yancy lifts up, and then swats the Kaiju's head as it was knocked underwater. The Knifehead lifts up, and then grabs hold of Raleigh and pushed him back, but his quickly gains a footing. And quickly pushed back and holds him.

And Yancy's right wrist armor expands out and deploys the Plasma Cannon.

"Hit it!" Raleigh yelled. "Come on! Come on!"

"I'm on it!" Yancy yelled. "I'm on it!"

And then, Yancy fires at the Knifehead's chest as it roars in pain. And falls back into the water.

* * *

The Cannon fire was soon picked up.

"Discharge reading, sir!" Tendo announced. "Plasma Cannon in the shallows, 7 miles off the coastline."

"Gipsy, what the Helhelm is going on?" Stacker called to them.

* * *

"Jobs done, sir!" Raleigh responded. "Lit it up, twice. Made our 5th kill!"

* * *

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Stacker firmly said.

* * *

"Respective sir, we killed a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat." Yancy said.

* * *

"Get back to your post, now!" Stacker ordered.

* * *

"Yes sir." Raleigh replied.

* * *

But then there was trouble.

"Kaiju signature, rising!" Tendo announced.

Stacker looks at the screen.

"That thing's still alive, sir." Tendo said.

Stacker moves over to the mic. "Gipsy!"

* * *

_"We're still getting a signature."_

Raleigh and Yancy took defensive stances and looked around.

_"That Kaiju is still alive!"_

The 2 looked around trying to spot the Knifehead.

_"Grab the boat, and get out of there! Do you copy? Grab the boat, and get out of there, now!"_

And then as Raleigh turns, the Knifehead suddenly erupts out of the water and swatted it's hand into the Indominus' face. And Raleigh quickly holds him back.

"Hold on, Raleigh!" Yancy yelled.

"I got this!" Raleigh said and deploys his left Plasma Cannon.

As he was about to fire, the Knifehead grips and clutches his wrist. And then the Kaiju spears the knife like appendage through his armor on his left arm. And has even slice though his skin.

And Raleigh roars out in pain.

* * *

"Left arm's gone cold, sir." Tendo announced.

Stacket knew this wasn't good.

* * *

And then the Knifehead removes the entire armory set off Raleigh's arm as it then hits the water.

Raleigh struggles to hold back the Kaiju, but he was overpowered and then hits against the wall of an iceberg as a large crack forms upward.

Yancy tries to help as he charged, but then was hit in the face and hits the ice wall. And soon regains himself.

"Raleigh, listen to me!" Yancy yelled. "You need-!"

And then suddenly a large heavy chuck of ice falls on top of him. And then, his tail drops underwater.

"NO!" Raleigh yelled. "NO!"

Raliegh struggles as then the Knifehead grabs hold of him. And then holds him back against the iceberg again. Raleigh struggles to stay on his feet, and then deploys his right Plasma Cannon as it loads.

The Knifehead doesn't seem to noticed that since it was busy tearing of Raleigh's left armor.

And then Raleigh yells and roars and then bites down on the Kaiju's neck and then fires his Plasma Cannon.

* * *

At the base, both singles from Raleigh and the Kaiju disappeared.

"Discharge messed their signatures." Tendo said. "Not getting any singles."

Stacker then turns.

"No signatures, sir." Tendo said turning to him. "What do we do now, sir?"

But Stacker remained silent.

* * *

The next morning, a Snow Wraith father and young son were out looking for stuff among the snow covered coastline.

And soon, they found something and the young dragon starts digging.

"What is it?" His father asked.

He soon pulled out a piece of metal.

"It's just an old piece of strap." He said tiredly. "We never find anything good."

And then his metal detector picked something else up.

"What the?" He points out towards the water.

And then they both saw something coming to shore.

"Oh, my Lord." The Snow Wraith gasped.

And then appearing through the fog, came a limping Indominus as Raleigh has survived the carnage from last night. As he then steps onto the beach, and no sooner that he did. He then drops down onto his side.

And the 2 Snow Wraiths quickly rushed to him.

"Stay here!" the father Snow Wraith said.

The Snow Wraith approaches Raleigh, and he was barely conscious or even alive.

And then he slips out of consciousness.

"You okay, buddy?" The Snow Wraith trying to reach him. "Go get help!"

And then his son quickly flew off to get help as the father tries to tend him.

**SAURIAN RIM**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story takes place 13 years before the moment Twilight's trip to Ponyville begins.**

**And tells the story, of the war between dinosaurs and Kaiju.**

**And when Isla Sauro remains unknown from the rest of the world.**


	2. 5 Years Later

_"The Kaiju are learning our defenses. They're adapting, evolving."_

A dead dinosaur in Jaeger armor lies were it was killed.

_"And we're losing Jaegers faster than we can build them. 4 species of dinosaurs are wiped out. Indoraptors, Venatosaurs, Vastatosaurs and Ferrucutus. Night Fury numbers were lowered to just 30 now. Category 4 Kaijus are now coming through the Breach."_

At the Base, Stacker looks at a screen with Tendo and a Spinosaurus named Hercules Hansen. And were discussing to other leaders.

_"I think even you can see Marshal, this is no longer a sound strategy." _Said a Velociraptor.

5 YEARS LATER

NORTHERN BASE - CLOSING DAY

_"The frequency of the attacks has increased." _The Raptor continued. _"The Jaegers are not the most viable line of defense anymore."_

"I am aware." Stacker said. "Those are my rangers that die every time a Jaeger falls which is why I'm asking you for one... last chance."

_"Excuse me, Marshal."_

"One final assault with everything we got." Stacker said.

_"The Jaeger Program is dead, Marshal." _Said a Changewing. _"On the other hand, the Coastal Wall Program is a promising option."_

_"The world appreciates all that you and your men have done, but it's over." _The Raptor spoke. _"We will authorize you to take all remaining Jaegers to the last battle station, Eastern Side. We're prepared to fund you for the next 8 months, while the Coastal Wall is completed. After that... you'll receive no further support."_

_"You have your answer, Marshal." _Said a Skrill.

And then the screens went black and off.

"So that's it?" Tendo said. "It's over."

Stacker turns to them, and brought out a small case.

"Suits and ties, flashy smiles." Herc said. "So all they are Stacker."

Stacker brought a pill, and placed it in his mouth and swallows it. And he turns to Herc. "We don't need them."

Stacker can tell that the Coastal Wall is a big mistake.

* * *

Many miles away elsewhere, at the cold northern region, dinosaurs and dragons were under constriction on a section of the Coastal Wall which is 100 feet high.

"WALL OF LIFE"

NORTHERN, SAURO

Either dragons airlifting the beams, or the large Sauropods lifting them helped as well. Among them was Raleigh as he and other workers gathered around their boss.

"Now I got good news, and I got bad news, fellas." Said a Troodon. "Which one you want to hear first?"

"Bad news?!" Called a Nadder.

"Bad news, 3 guys died yesterday, working at top of the wall." The Troodon announced.

The workers felt sad by that.

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is, I got 3 new job openings." The Troodon held up job opening slips. "Top of the wall."

Some dinosaurs and dragons got nervous.

"Okay, who wants to work? Who wants to eat?" The Troodon asked.

* * *

Later, Raleigh was working on the support beams while others were doing the same close by. He soon finished, and then stood up and looks out at the distance.

In the last 5 years, the Indominus has been in decline. Before the war, there were over 300 Indominus Rexes. But now there is only 3.

He soon heads down for a break, and meets with other dinosaurs and dragons getting lunch.

And then, a screen shows something that soon got everyone's attention with concern. Raleigh and everyone turns as it shows another Kaiju attack in the northeastern region.

_"The Kaiju, an enormous Category 4, broke through the wall in least than an hour."_

The screen hows as a Category 4 Kaiju, the Mutavore breaks through the wall. And bellows an eerie roar.

The Mutavore is 25 feet high, and has an odd shape of a head. And a large blade like appendage on it's back. Almost like a dorsal fin.

And it seems the Wall of Life was not as promising as thought.

The crowd murmurs in disbelief of that.

"That-that thing... Went through the wall like it was nothing." The Nadder said in disbelief.

The screen them showed Herc and with a younger Spinosaurus in Jaeger armor.

_"It was Jaeger Team, Striker Eureka. Piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen that finally took the beast down."_

And then it showed Herc confronting the Mutavore, and then punches it in the face. And then punched it again, and Herc pins the Kaiju at a wall and punches again. And then his and Chuck's side plating opens deploying 6 cannons. And then fired an army of missiles at the Kaiju.

The Mutavore growls in pain, and then it falls back and slumps to the ground.

_"That's Striker Eureka's 10th kill to date." _Chuck said. _"That's a new record."_

And then Raleigh moves away.

And then outside, an airship appeared. And soon lands, and the platform was lowered and stepping out was Stacker.

And he approached Raleigh.

"Mr. Becket." Stacker greeted.

"Marshal." Raleigh greeted. "Looking sharp."

"Long time." Stacker said.

"5 years, 4 months." Raleigh corrected.

"Can I have a word?"

* * *

They went into a section inside the wall.

"Step into my office." Raleigh said.

"Took me a while to find you." Stacker said.

"Well, my position travels with the Wall chasing shifts to make a living." Raleigh said. "Want do you want?"

"Spent the last 6 months activating everything I can get my hands on." Stacker explained. "It's an old Jaeger, Mark 3. You may know it. And needs a pilot."

"I'm guessing that wasn't your first choice." Raleigh said.

"You are my first choice." Stacker said. "All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead."

"Look, I can't have anyone else in my head again." Raleigh said. "I'm done. I'm still connected to my brother when he died. I can't go through that again, I'm sorry." He then walks off.

"Haven't you heard, Mr. Becket?" Stacker turned to him.

Raleigh turns back to him.

"The world is coming to an end." Raleigh said. "So where would you rather die? Here?! Or in a Jaeger?!"

* * *

EASTERN ISLA SAURO BAY

**1800 **HOURS

An airship approaches a base as a Skrill and Raincutter flew alongside it as it rains.

SHATTERDOME-

JAEGER STATION

At the landing platform, dinosaurs and dragons moved around. And among them was a Velociraptor and Troodon arguing as several Speed Stingers pushed containers with Kaiju specimens.

And then a young Indominus Rex appeared, and approached an airship as it lands as the Skrill and Raincutter landed. And soon the airship lands, and the platform is lowered as Stacker stepped out and approached her. And soon Raleigh came out and approached them.

"Mr. Becket, this is Indom." Stacker introduced her. "One of our brightest. Also in charge of the Mark 3 Program. She will personally hand picked your co-pilot cadets."

_"I imagined him differently." _Indom said in Saurnese.

"Hey!" Raleigh said to her. _"Better or worse?"_

Indom felt from that. _"I apologize, Mr. Becket. I've heard a lot about you."_

Raleigh then nodded.

And then the 3 headed inside, and entered an elevator.

"We will tour the facility first, and then Indom will show you to your Jaeger Mr. Becket." Stacker informed.

"Wait for us!" Called a voice.

Raleigh turns as the Velociraptor and Troodon entered the elevator with them as the doors closed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Said the Troodon.

And then the elevator lowers down.

"Stay back! Kaiju specimens are extremely rare." The Velociraptor said to the Kaiju specimen containers. "So look, but don't touch please."

"Mr. Becket, this is our research team, Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler." Stacker introduced them.

"Oh no, called me Newt." Geiszler said. "Only my mother calls me Doctor." He then turns to Gottlieb. "Hermann, these are dinosaurs. Why don't you say hello?"

"I've asked you not to refer me by my first first name." Gottlieb reminded.

"10 years of experience." Newton said mockingly.

"Oh, please." Hermann groaned.

And then Raleigh noticed a Kaiju tattoo on Newton's arms.

"Who is that, Yamarashi?" Raleigh asked.

"Oh, this little Kaiju?" Newton gestured to it. "Yeah, you got a good eye."

"My brother and I took him down in Year 4." Raleigh said.

"You know he was one of the biggest Category 3's ever." Newton said. "It was 25 tons of awesome."

Indom glanced at Stacker. And Raleigh turned to him.

"Or awful, you know..." Newton said.

"Please, excuse him, he's a Kaiju groupie." Hermann said. "He loves them."

"Shut up, Hermann I don't love them, okay?" Newton turns to him. "I study them. There's a difference. And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive, and up close one day."

The elevator stops, and Indom and Stacker head out.

And Raleigh turns to Newton. "Trust me. You don't wanna. " He advised.

Raleigh then heads out and Newton turns to Hermann as he shook his head.

* * *

"So that's your research division?" Raleigh questioned.

"Things have changed." Stacker said.

Indom types a code on a keypad.

"We're not an army anymore, Mr. Becket." Stacker said. "We're the resistance. Welcome to the Shatterdome."

And then the hanger doors opened, and revealed a large bay as dinosaurs and dragons moved around from place to place. And they walk inside and Raleigh looks back and sees a clock at 14 hours and 35 minutes.

"The war clock." Stacker said. "We reset it after every Kaiju attack. Keeps everyone focus. Frequency of attacks is accelerating."

"How long till the next reset?" Raleigh asked.

"A week!" Stacker said. "If we're lucky. My experts believe there be a Kaiju attack even before that."

And they moved down the bay.

"This complex used to launch 30 Jaegers in 5 bays just like this one." Stacker said. "Now we only have 4 Jaegers left."

"I didn't know it was this bad." Raleigh admitted.

"It is that bad." Stacker said. "Crimson Typhoon, southern region." He gestured to red Jaeger armor. "One of the greatest, Titanium core and 50 Plasma generators per muscle strand. A real fighter. She's piloted mainly Wei Cheung, and his 2 other members. They successfully defended this region 7 times. They use the Thundercloud Formation.

"Yeah, triple arm technique." Raleigh said as they glanced over at the Typhoon team.

Very effective." Stacker added.

The Crimson Typhoon team is made of a Therizinosaurus, Razorwhip and Baryonyx. And they were in combat training.

"That tank, last of the T-90's, Cherno Alpha." Stacker gestures to a Jaeger armor set being brought inside. "First generation Mark 1, oldest Jager in the service. But make no mistake, Mr Becket. It's a violent war machine. Those 2, Sasha and Aleksis."

"Yeah, I've heard of them." Raleigh said. "Perimeter patrol, northern wall."

The pilots of Cherno Alpha were 2 Apatosaurus.

"They're wall stayed unbreached for 6 years." Stacker added. "6 years."

Later, they approached Herc and Chuck who recently arrived.

"Herc, Chuck!" Stacker called out.

Herc and Chuck turns to Stacker, Raleigh and Indom.

"Raleigh, this is Hercules, an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days." Stacker introduced.

"I know you, mate." Herc greeted Raleigh. "We rode together before."

"We did sir, 6 years ago." Raleigh said. "My brother and I, 3 Jaeger team drop."

"Sorry about your brother." Herc apologized.

"Thank you, sir." Raleigh nodded.

"Hercules' son Chuck and him run Striker Eureka." Stacker said and they turned to the Jaeger armor. "First and last of the Mark 5's, decommission a day before the attack."

"Yeah, it was lucky we were still around." Herc remarked.

"Yep." Stacker nodded. "Now it's running point for us."

"Wait, running point on what?" Raleigh asked. "You haven't told me what I was doing here yet."

"We're going for the Breach, Mr. Becket." Stacker said. "We're gonna strap a 2,400 pound thermal Nuclear warhead to Striker's back. That's 1.2 millions of TNT. And you, 2 other Jaegers running defense with them."

"Thought we we're the resistance." Raleigh said. "Where'd you get something that big?"

"Since being allies with the dragons, they can us anything." Stacker said.

And then Stacker and Herc walked elsewhere.

"I'll show you to your Jaeger now." Indom said.

"Indom, will you give me a minute?" Raleigh asked.

And then Raleigh rushes over to Stacker.

"Marshal!" Raleigh approaches him. "Sir, we've hit the Breach before. It doesn't work, nothing goes through. What's changed?"

"I've got a plan. I need you ready." Stacker said. "That's all."

And then he and Herc headed off somewhere.

* * *

Later, Stacker and Herc were in a room with Hermann and Newton as Hermann is working on a board.

"In the beginning, Kaiju attacks was based by 24 weeks." Hermann said. "Then 12, then 6, then every 2 weeks. The last one, in the northeastern was a week. In 4 days, we could be seeing a Kaiju every 8 hours until they are coming every 4 minutes. Marshal, we should witness a double even within 7 days."

"Mr. Gottlieb, I am to drop a 2,400 pound thermal Nuclear bomb." Stacker said. "I need more than a prediction."

"Well, uh, that's a problem then because he can't give you anything than a prediction." Newton said dissecting a kaiju flesh.

"No Kaiju in-trails over my than roaming every bloody..." Hermann kicks aside some Kaiju flesh.

"Get, onward." Herc snapped.

"Numbers do not lie." Hermann said. "Poetry and promises, is lies. Numbers are as close we get to the handwriting of Saur."

"What?!" Newton chuckled.

"Will you give me a moment?!" Hermann snapped. "There will be a double event. And then shortly there after 3, and then 4..." Newton mocks behind him.

"And we're dead." Stacker getting the point. "I get it."

"And this, is where the good news comes." Hermann said.

And then they turned as Hermann approaches a hologramic screen.

"Here, is our universe." Hermann said making a circle on it. " And here, is their's." He made another as the Kaiju's. "And this is what we call the Throat, between the Breach and us." A tunnel then connects to both circles. "I predict that the increase volume will force the Breach to stable, and remain open long enough to get the device through. And collapses it's structure." A yellow dot drops down the Breach and soon vanished.

"Yeah, and that's where I gotta chime in." Newton said. "Because, really I wouldn't want to go with that limited amount of information."

"Newton, don't embarrass yourself." Hermann tiredly said.

"Hear me out for a second, give me a second." Newton said. "Please? Why do we judge the Kaiju by Category system. It's because each one is completely different from the next, right? Like one looks like a Shark. One looks like a Fish."

"Dr. Geiszler. Just get to the point." Stacker said.

"The point is, I don't think they're all completely different after all." Newton said. "These are some samples I've collected." He moves over to 2 trays of Kaiju flesh. "This is one is harvested in the eastern region." He gestured to the left tray. "And this, was harvested in the western region. 6 years ago, they have the same exact DNA. They're clones."

"And this is the point where he goes, completely crazy." Hermann said.

And then they moved over to the remains of a Kaiju brain.

"There is so much more to the Kaiju than we understand." Newton explained. "And we ready only scratched the surface. This is a piece of a Kaiju's brain. Now it's damaged, it's a little bit weak. But it's still alive. Now I think I can tap into it, using the same technology that allows the 2 Jaeger pilots to share a Neural Bridge. Now think about that. I could tell you exactly how to get through the Breach yourselves."

"You're suggesting, we initiate a drift with a Kaiju?" Herc questioned.

"No, no. No, no! Not like the whole Kaiju." Newton corrected. "Just a tiny piece of it's brain."

"The neural surge will be too much for the dinosaur brain." Herc said.

"I agree." Stacker said as well.

"I don't agree." Newton disagreed.

"Gottlieb, I like your data on my desk, ASAP." Stacker said.

"Sir." Hermann nodded.

"No. His is so..."

"Thank you, Newton." Stacker said walks away.

"Guys, this is like the most amazing thing..."

"Newton, I know that you're desperate to be right." Hermann cuts off Newton. "So you're not wasted your life being A Kaiju groupie, but it's no going to work."

"It is going to work, Hermann." Newton said. "And I'll tell you something else. Fortune overs the brave, dude."

"You heard them." Hermann said. "They won't give you the equipment, and even if they did. You'll kill yourself!" He then walks off.

"Alright, be a rockstar." Newton shrugged.


	3. Physical Compatibility

Meanwhile, Indom has lead Raleigh to a hanger.

"There she is." Indom said.

And then Raleigh was in amazement.

"Oh, my Saur." Raleigh gasped.

Right in front of him was the armor set of Gipsy Danger as it was being mended.

"Look at her. Gipsy Danger." Raleigh said. "She looks like new."

"Better than new." Indom said. "She has a double core Nuclear reaction. She's one of a kind now."

"She always was." Raleigh said.

"How you like your ride, Becket boy?" Said a familiar voice.

Raleigh turns and saw Tendo.

"Also has an upgrading speed reaction." Tendo said. "Vibranium plating and a new fluid system."

And then Raleigh hugs Tendo.

"Good to see you, buddy." Raleigh said.

"Good to see you too, brother." Tendo said. "It's just like old times.

* * *

Later Indom showed Raleigh where he'll be staying.

"So what's your story?" Raleigh asked. "Restoring old Jaegers, that can't be it. You a ranger?"

"No, not yet." Indom answered. "Be I want to be one, more than anything."

"What's you simulator score?" Raleigh asked.

"51 drops, 51 kills." Indom said.

"Wow, that's amazing." Raleigh said impressed. "But you're not one of the candidates tomorrow?"

"I'm not, but Marshall has his reasons." Indom said.

"Yeah, he always does, doesn't he?" Raleigh said. "But with 51 kills I can't imagine what they could be."

"I hope you approve all my choices." Indom said. "I've studied your fighting techniques and strategy, even, in the Northern region."

"What do you think?" Raleigh asked.

"I think you're unpredictable." Indom said. "You have a habit of deviating from standard combat techniques, you take risks that injure yourself and your crew. I don't think you're the right man for this mission."

"Well, thank you for your honesty." Indom said a bit uneasy. "You might be right. But 1 day when you're a ranger you're gonna see that in combat you'll make decisions, you have to live the consequences. That what I'm trying to do."

And then Indom enters her dorm which was across from Raleigh. And then she turns and saw Raleigh appearing then noticed the scars he has left from the Knifehead. And then Raleigh noticed her, and she quickly closed her door.

And Raleigh then closed his.

* * *

Later Indom met up with Stacker.

"The candidates are ready, we will commence the trials immediately, sir." Indom stated.

"Good." Stacker said.

"But there is one thing." Indom said.

"Indom, we have talked about this, we will not be talking about it again." Stacker said.

And then Stacker turns and leaves and approached Tendo.

"You promised me." Indom said. _"I should be the one driving Gipsy with him."_

"Mako, vengeance is like an open wound." Stacker said. "You cannot take that level of emotion into the drift."

"For my family, I need to..."

_"If we had more time." _Stacker finished.

And then Stacker leaves as Indom was disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh enters the food hall as several members were eating. And several lizards and other creature half vegetable and half animal called Vegimals were serving meals.

"Raleigh, come sit with us." Herc said.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you." Raleigh said.

"Oh, come on, there's plenty of room at our table." Herc said.

And Raleigh joins him and Chuck.

"Raleigh this is my son, Chuck." Herc introduced his son. "He's my co-pilot now."

"He's more my co-pilot. Right, dad?" Chuck said. "So, you're the guy, huh? You're the guy who's gonna run defense for me in that old rust bucket of yours?"

"That's the plan." Raleigh replied.

"Good. So, when was the last time you drifted, man?" Chuck asked.

"About 5 years ago." Raleigh said.

"What have you been doing for 5 years?" Chuck asked. "Something pretty important I reckon."

"I was in construction." Raleigh answered plainly.

"Oh, that's great." Chuck said. "I mean, that's really useful. You know, we get into a fight you can build our way out of there, hey, Ray?"

"It's Raleigh." Raleigh corrected.

"Whatever." Chuck bluntly said. "Look, you're Stacker's bright idea. My old man, he seems to like you, but it's guys like you who brought down the Jaeger program. To me, you're dead weight."

And Chuck stood up.

"You slow me down, I'm gonna drop you like a rock." Chuck said and gives a mockingly wink. "I'll see you around, Raleigh."

And then Chuck walks off.

"I'd give a wide berth with that one." Herc advised. "I raised him on me own, he's a smart kid, but I never knew whether to give him a hug or a kick in the tail."

"With respect, sir, I'm pretty sure which one he needs." Raleigh said.

* * *

CANDIDATE TRIALS

0600 hours

Raleigh was now in combat trials in a fighting arena to find a co-pilot. To avoid injury, it is more of a strength trial to overpower the opponent. And he is currently fighting a Saurophaganax, and soon overpowers him and knocks him over.

"4 points to 0." Indom informed.

And Stacker nods as then an Albertosaurus steps out and fights Raleigh, and very quickly Raleigh knocks him down.

"4 points to 1." Indom said.

And then Raleigh as the candidate, a Baryonyx steps onto the ring. And they fought as then Raleigh quickly flips him over and hits the ground.

"4 points to 2." Indom said.

"Okay, what?" Raleigh asked noticing the disappointing look on her. "You don't like them? I thought you selected them personally."

"Excuse me?" Indom questioned.

"Every time a match ends, you make this little... gesture." Raleigh said. "Like your critical of their performance."

"It's not their performance, it's yours, you jam it." Indom said. "You could have taken all of them 2 moves earlier."

"You think so?" Raleigh inquired.

"I know so." Indom said.

"Can we change this up?" Raleigh asked. "How about we give her a shot?" He gestured to Indom.

And Indom turned to Stacker.

"No." Stacker denied. "Stick to the cadet list we have, Ranger. Only candidates with drift compatibility..."

"Which I have, Marshal." Indom said.

"Indom, this is not only about a neural connection, it's also about a physical compatibility." Stacker said.

"What's the matter, Marshal?" Raleigh asked. "Don't think your brightest can cut it in the ring with me?"

Stacker remains silence as he hesitates, and then he turns to Indom.

"Go." Stacker said.

And then Indom steps onto the ring.

"4 strikes mark a win." Stacker instructed.

And then Indom walks pass Raleigh as they moved to one end of the ring.

"Remember, it's about compatibility." Raleigh reminded. "It's a dialogue, not a fight. But I'm not gonna dial down my moves."

"Okay. Then neither will I." Indom said.

And then Indom took a fighting stance as they moved towards each other.

And then Raleigh made the 1st strike.

"1-0." Raleigh said.

And then Indom quickly retaliates and takes the 2nd strike.

"1-1." Indom lightly smirked.

And then Raleigh quickly makes another strike.

"2-1. Concentrate." Raleigh said.

And then they a little longer as then Indom makes another strike.

"2-2. You better watch it." Indom said.

And then they took a fighting stance and stood for a moment, and they fought again as then Indom quickly made another strike.

"3-2." Indom said.

_"Miss Indom. More control." _Stacker said.

And then they fought again, and then Raleigh quickly flips Indom over and hits the floor. And then she quickly got up as they fought again, and then very quickly Indom flips Raleigh off his feet.

"Enough." Stacker said.

And then Indom stood as Raleigh got to his feet.

"I've seen what I need to see." Stacker said.

"Me too." Raleigh said. "She's my co-pilot."

Indom then turns to Raleigh astonished.

"That's not going to work." Stacker protested.

"What not?" Raleigh asked.

"Because I said so, Mr. Becket." Stacker said. "I've made my decision. Report to the Shatterdome in 2 hours and find out who your co-pilot will be."

Raleigh and Indom turned to each other disappointed, and then Indom leaves as soon everyone else did and Raleigh turns and sees Chuck with a mocking smile.

* * *

Later, Raleigh soon found Indom.

"Indom, what was all that about?" Raleigh asked. "I mean, I'm not crazy. You felt it, right? We are drift compatible."

"Thank you for standing up for me, but there's nothing to talk about." Indom said.

And then Indom turns and struggles to open the door to her room.

"That's my room." Raleigh stated.

"Excuse me." Indom turns and moves over to her room.

"I mean, come on." Raleigh said. "I thought you wanted to be a pilot. Indom, this is worth fighting for. We don't have to just obey him."

And then Indom turns to him. "It's not obedience, Raleigh. It's respect."

And then Indom heads to her room.

"Will you at least tell me what his problem is?" Raleigh asked.

Without saying anything, Indom closed her door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an elevator going down, Stacket was being lowered down as then he felt his nose bleeding.

And then he brought a pill and swallowed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh was in his room as a hologramic screen showed news of the Mutavore incident and which had many dinosaurs and dragons furious of the Wall of Life not being as promising as they thought.

And Raleigh turns and looks at a photo of him and Yancy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newton was in the lab and bringing out some things wanting to prove his theory.

"Kaiju-dinosaur drift experiment, take one." Newton said in a small recorder. "The uh... the brain segment of the frontal lobe, um... chances are this segement's far too damaged to drift with on a scientific a side." He then connects a cable into a slot of the tank. "Hermann, if you're listening to this, well, I'm either alive and I've proven what I've just works." He sets on a headset on his head. "In which case, ha, I won. Or I'm dead, and I'd like you to know that it's all your fault. It really is, you know, you drove me to this. In which case, ha, I also won... sort of."

And Newton grabs a remote and readies himself.

"I'm going in." Newton announced. "3... 2... 1"

And then he pushed a button, and the drift set in.

And memories of he was young appeared, and then a strange world appeared as Kaiju were being made. And then appeared strange being like creatures.

And Newton was completely out as his nose oozed blood, and then Hermann appeared.

"Newton. Newton!" Hermann quickly rushed to him. "What have you done?!"

And then turns off the headset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh heads out of his room to the neural test of Gipsy Danger.

And then he approaches Indom door and was about to knock, but then froze for a few moments and then walks away.

Indom remained silent, and then a knock was heard of her door. And she got up thinking it was Raleigh, and she opened it and revealed it was Stacker.

"May I come in, Indom?" Stacker asked.

And then Stacker steps into her room, and turns to her and unwraps a piece of cloth and reveals a small stuff toy of a lizard.

"A long time ago I made you a promise." Stacker said.

And he held out the toy as Indom took it.

_"Get ready." _Stacker said.

And Indom turns to him.

* * *

GIPSY DANGER "TRIAL RUN"

0800 HOURS

In a HQ room, everyone was getting ready.

"These transmitters are non-operative, you need to replace them." Tendo said to a Shunosaurus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh was on the platform with the Jaeger padding on him.

"Setting neural for task mode." Raleigh said setting it on. "Waiting for 2nd pilot."

And Raleigh positions himself as then the 2nd pilot was then announced.

"I'm gonna take this side, if you don't mind." Raleigh said. "My left arm's kind of shot."

And then Raleigh it was Indom.

"Sure." Indom replied.

And Raleigh smiled.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Indom asked.

"No point." Raleigh said. "In 5 minutes you're gonna be inside my head. You look good."

And they both smiled.

* * *

Meanewhile, Stacker enters the commend center as Herc was with them.

"Prepare the Neural Handshake." Stacker ordered.

"Initiating Neural Handshake." Tendo flips a few switches.

* * *

And soon, the Jaeger armor was placed on and activates.

"Okay. We're not in the simulator now, Indom." Raleigh advised. "Remember, don't chase the rabbit. Grant them access, brain impulse trigger memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out, stay in the drift, the drift is silence."

_"Neural interface drift initiating."_

And then the drift sets in as their memories flashed by.

And soon, the drift was successfully mind melded.

_"Right Hemisphere calibrated. Left Hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the Jaeger."_

And the Jaeger plating activates.

* * *

"Okay, Gipsy." Tendo said stating their status. "Lining up nicely."

And then Tendo turns to Stacker. "Better get ready."

"Marshal!" Hermann called out. "Marshal!"

Stacker turns as Hermann enters the room.

"I need to talk to you." Hermann said rushing to him.

"Not now, Mr. Gottlieb." Stacker said. "I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me."

"Newton created a neural bridge from garbage and drifted with a Kaiju." Hermann said.

Stacker frowned, and then turns to Hermann as well as everyone else.

* * *

Hermann leads Stacker to the lab as Newton was now awake and shakes as he brought some water to drink. And his left eye was red.

"I found him thrown and he's sort of dazed, I don't know exactly how to..." Hermann explained

And then Newton turns to them.

"I told you it would work." Newton said shaken.

"Yes, you did." Stacker said surprised. "Well, what did you see?"

"It was only a fragment of a brain, so really all it was able to give... a series of uh... images or impressions." And Stacker glanced to Hermann. "You know, like when you blink your eyes over and over again, all you ready see are frames. Um... it was emotional."

And then Stacker brought a seat next to Newton.

"Newton. Newton. Okay, Newton." Stacker said.

"Yes, sir." Newton said.

"Newton, look at me." Stacker said.

And then Newton turns to him.

"Now I want you to take your time and be very specific." Stacker said.

"Okay. Okay." Newton said calming down. "Well, I don't feel like they're just following some sort of animalistic urge, you know, just hunting and gathering. I think they're attacking us under orders."

"That's impossible." Hermann said skeptically.

"Is that impossible?" Newton turned to him.

"It's impossible." Hermann said.

"You know what?!" Newton angrily tensed. "WHY DON'T YOU STICK TO THE KAIJU!"

"YOU!" Stacker turned to Hermann. "SHUT UP!"

And then Hermann went silent. "Yes."

"You, keep talking." Stacker turned back to Newton.

"These beings, these masters, they're colonists." Newton explained. "They overtake worlds, they just... they just consume them and then they-they move on to the next. And they've been here before, as sort of a trial run. It was the early days of our existence, but the atmosphere wasn't conducive, right? So they waited it out, and they waited it out. And now, you know, with the ozone, something happened that made them suddenly come now. Cause now they're coming back, and it's perfect. See the 1st wave, that was just the hounds, categories 1 through 4, it was nothing! They're sole purpose was to aim for the populated areas and take out the vermin, us! The 2nd wave, that is the exterminators, and they will finish the job. And then, the new tenants will take possession."

And then Stacker got up and paced as the situation was now more dire than first thought.

"See the reason that I found the identical DNA's in 2 separate Kaiju organs, it's because they are cloned." Newton said.

"Newton, I need you to do it again." Stacker said. "I need more information."

"Well, I can't-I can't do it again." Newton said. "I mean, not unless you have a fresh Kaiju brain lying around."

And then Newton noticed the pensive look on Stacker's face.

"Do you?" Newton wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hanger, Gipsy Danger team is still in calibration testing.

And everyone cheered as it was going well.

"Pretty impressive." Herc said.

"Yeah, he remembers how to turn it on." Chuck bluntly said.

"Hey... show some respect." Herc turned to his son. "When his brother died he took the Jaeger back to shore on his own. I've known only 1 pilot that's been able to do that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stackers was giving some information to help Newton.

"Now, there are certain individuals whose business is the preservation and exploitation of Kaiju remains." Stacker explained and inserts a disc.

"Ah, yeah. Right." Newton said. "Um... black market dealers, right?"

"They're in and out in a matter of hours, they neutralize the acidic factor of the blood and harvest what they need." Stacker said.

And a hologramic screen shows the last Kaiju attack in the region, and was mostly striped cleaned by harvesters. And then a Guanlong appeared.

"Now this guy, this Hannibal Chau." Stacker stated. "He runs the Kaiju black market here, when our funding ran out we turned to him for help and in return I gave him exclusive rights to all Kaiju remains in the region."

"You did that?" Hermann asked a bit surprised.

"Last days of war, gentlemen." Stacker said.

And then Stacker brought out a red card, and hands it to Newton.

"Go to the corner of Fong and Tull." Stacker said. "Show them that card, look for that symbol. And a word to the wise, do not trust him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gipsy Danger were still doing calibration trial testing and finishing up.

_"Calibration complete."_

And then Raleigh glanced to his left.

_"Raleigh listen to me!"_

And then Raliegh was caught in a flashback of Yancy's final moments.

And then Raleigh momentarily lost control, and Indom suddenly did too.

And Tendo soon noticed.

"Both are out of alignment." Tendo said.

"Both of them?" Herc asked.

"Both of them." Tendo confirmed and the he quickly contacts them. "Gipsy! Gipsy! You are out of alignment!"

* * *

_"You are both out of alignment!"_

"I'm okay." Raleigh said regaining his senses. "Let me control it."

_"You're stabilizing, but Indom is way out."_

Raleigh looks over to Indom, and she was caught in a frozen stance.

"Indom?" Raleigh said trying to get her attention.

_"She's starting to take the rabbit."_

"Indom, don't get stuck in a memory." Raleigh said trying to reach her. "Stay with me, stay in the now... Indom! Indom, listen to me. Indom?"

But Indom was already too far in tuned with the memory.

And she then started walking as ash fell like snow, and then crying was heard as the stuff toy lizard was in her hand.

* * *

Young Indom cried as she walks around all alone, and clutching the stuff toy.

And then an adult Indominus Rex lunges into a cloud of dust and attacks something. And then emerging from the dust cloud was a 20 foot tall crab like Kaiju called Onibaba.

The Indominus attacks and bites on the claw of the Onibaba, but it's armor was too thick. And then the Onibaba quickly overpowers him, and then grips around the Indominus' neck and then he tries to fight free. But then the Onibaba snaps his neck, and then the Indominus slumps to the ground lifeless.

And then the Onibaba emerges it's head from the dust cloud and growls.

And Indom runs off terrified as the crab like Kaiju chased after her as she cried.

And then Indom turns into a ravine of a cliff side, and hides behind a rock.

Indom cried as Raleigh stood near her trying to reach her.

"Indom, this is just a memory." Raleigh said trying to reach her. "None of this is real."

And then the ground shook as Indom fearfully peaked out from her hiding place. And then one of Onibaba's claws appeared, as the Kaiju stood over the gap of the ravine as it was too narrow to fit.

And then Onibaba growled and starts trying to reach her, and Indom screamed and stood up with her hands out in front of her.

* * *

And then Indom shot her right hand, and accidentally triggers the Plasma Cannon as it starts charging up.

And in the commend center, Tendo soon saw it.

"Oh no." Tendo fearfully said.

And soon the Plasma Cannon appeared over Indom's wrist and charges up as everyone was confused and concern of what was happening ans started backing away.

"Weapons system engage!" Tendo yelled. "Shut them down!"

"It's not responding!" Said a Gallimimus trying to shut it down. " There's a problem with the Neural Locker! Her connection's way too strong!"

Tendo tries hitting the emergency shutdown button, but there was no response.

Indom's Plasma Cannon continues charging up.

"Indom!" Raleigh yelled trying to reach her.

* * *

Young Indom fearfully stood in place.

"Indom, listen to me." Raleigh said trying to reach her. "This is just a memory, none of it is real."

* * *

Tendo then quickly turns to the other members in the room.

"Everybody out of here, now!" Tendo yelled. "Everybody out of here, now!"

And the members quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

Onibaba's claws reaches through the ravine trying to reach young Indom.

* * *

Soon everyone was out of the commend center, and Tendo rushed to Chuck trying to pull the power line out.

"Power line! The power line!" Herc yelled. "Get the main power line!"

And Tendo struggles to pull the main power out.

* * *

Young Indom then saw a team of dragons air-lifting an Indominus and T. Rex over them.

And then the Onibaba's claw pulls back and the Kaiju leaves turning it's attention to the new rival.

And then Indom fearfully looks away as the Onibaba fought the 2 dinosaurs, and a loud roar was heard.

* * *

Soon everyone was out of the room as Stacker enters the room.

"Take them off line!" Stacker yelled. "Take them off line!"

And then Tendo finally pulls out the the main power line.

"I just did." Tendo said.

And then finally, Indom's Plasma Cannon shuts down.

"Indom!" Raleigh said.

And then Indom's arm lowers, and then collapsed completely dazed as Raleigh rushed to her.

"It's okay. It's okay." Raleigh said comforting.

* * *

THE BONE SLUMS

EASTERN BEACH

Near the eastern coast a few miles away, Newton was wandering around as it rained, and shines an ultraviolet flashlight on the red card showing a symbol of a dragon.

Newton then looks around shine the light on a sign, and soon found the same symbol, and then found an arrow.

"Hello." Newton said.

* * *

Newton followed the direction of the arrow, and soon reaches near the entrance of a building.

And he shines the light, and soon found the dragon symbol on a beam.

And he soon enters inside and looks around.

"Hey." A Sinornithosaurus getting his attention.

And Newton turns to him.

"You're looking for some Kaiju bone powder?" The Sinornithosaurus asked.

"Some... some bone? Some... bone powder?" Newton frowned. "Uh, no. Why would I want that?"

"Great potency." The Sinornithosaurus said. "I take it myself."

"I see. Uh, no. Thank you." Newton said and shines the light on the symbol. "I'm looking for Hannibal Chau."

And then the Sinornithosaurus snapped his fingers, and a Microraptor locks the door.

"Come." The Sinornithosaurus said.

And Newton follows him to a shelf.

"Hannibal Chau, huh?" Sinornithosaurus pulls a secret hidden lower and the shelf then opens.

"Good luck." The Sinornithosaurus said.

And then Newton walks in and then enters a a lab were several dragons and dinosaurs were working with some Kaiju remains.

"Oh, my Lord." Newton said completely in dreamland. "Oh, my Lord! This place is heaven."

And Newton looks around in amazement.

"That's a-that's a lymph from Category 2!" Newton said and rushed to a Speed Stinger working skin piece of a Kaiju. "And what are you working on here? Is this a cuticle? In mint condition?!"

And then Newton turns and saw a Dromaeosaurus carrying a small lice like creature.

"Is that a Kaiju skin parasite?" Newton asked amazed. "I've never seen them alive before! They... they usually die as soon as the Kaiju fall! I thought you couldn't keep them alive."

"You can if you soak them in ammonia." Said a voice.

And Newton turns as then a Guanlong with an intimidating look turns to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

""I'm looking for Hannibal Chau." Newton said gesturing to the card. "I was told he was here."

"Who wants to know?" The Guanlong asked.

"I really can't say." Newton said.

And then the Guanlong quickly sticks a claw under Newton's chin.

"Stacker sent me!" Newton said in pain.

And the Guanlong pulls his claw back.

"Oh, that's great! That's real great." Newton said rubbing the sore spot. "So I take it you're Hannibal Chau, right?"

"Do you like it?" Hannibal asked. "Came up with it, myself. Now tell me what you want, before I gut you and feed you to the skin lice."


	4. Double Event

Back in Shatterdome, Raleigh and Indom stood outside Stacker's office as he, Herc and Chuck were discussing.

_"She can't control her dreams and he went out of phase 3." _Chuck said.

_"We all know what happened." _Herc said.

_"We can't afford mistakes, the Kaiju is evolving. They keep kicking our tails! He's a has-been, she's a rookie. I don't want them protecting my bomb run!"_

And then the door opens as Chuck steps out of the room.

"You need to watch your tone." Stacker said.

"Hey, stay there." Herc said. "Give me a moment."

And Herc closes the door as Chuck turns to Raleigh and Indom.

"you 2 are a real disgrace!" Chuck angrily said. "You're gonna get us all killed, and here's the thing, Raleigh. I want to come back from this mission, cause I quite like my life. So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing we're good at."

"Stop! Now!" Indom warned.

And then Raleigh held her back.

"Yeah, that's right." Chuck said mockingly. "You just hold back your little girlfriend. One of you witches needs a leash." He said turning to Indom.

And then suddenly Raleigh punches Chuck, and then punches him again. And Chuck punches Raleigh, and then Raleigh quickly blocks Chuck from punching and knocks him off a knee, and punches Chuck across the jaw.

And Chuck spits out some blood as the fight got some attention some dinosaurs and dragons and other members.

"Apologize to her." Raleigh said.

"Screw you." Chuck angrily said.

And then Chuck got up and attacks Raleigh as he then throws him against a wall. And then Chuck shoves Raleigh against the other wall, and the Raleigh grips around his right arm. And then throws Chuck against some pipes against a wall causing him to yell in pain as steam spewed from the pipes.

Once recovered, Chuck then angrily turns to Raleigh.

"I said, apologize to her." Raleigh said.

And then Chuck attacks Raleigh again, and then Raleigh quickly grabs his left arm and then throws him off his feet, and twists his arm.

"Hey, hey! Enough!" Herc said stepping out of the room. "What's going on? On your feet, both of ya!"

And then Raleigh and Chuck got up as the crowd near then then begin to leave as Stacker came down.

And Chuck held his arm glaring at Raleigh.

"Becket, Indom, into my office." Stacker said.

"No, we are..." Chuck approached Raleigh.

And then Herc stops his son.

"Hey! This is over!" Herc yelled. "You're a Ranger for Saur's sake! Why don't you start acting like one?"

And then Raleigh and Indom enter Stacker's office.

And then finally Chuck angrily turns and leaves.

And Herc turns to Stacker.

* * *

Shortly later, Stacker was in his office with Raleigh and Indom.

"I went out of phase first, it was my mistake." Raleigh said.

"No." Stacker said. "It was my mistake. I should have never let you 2 in the same armor."

"So what, you're grounding us?" Raleigh questioned.

"Not you." Stacker said.

And then Indom sadly starts tearing up.

"Permission to be dismiss, sir." Indom said.

"Permission granted, Indom." Stacker said softly.

And then Indom sadly leaves the room.

"Indom." Raleigh said.

But Indom only glanced back and leaves the room.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Raleigh asked. "She is the strongest candidate by far. What other options do we have, huh? Tell me!"

"Do not my calm demeanor fool you RANGER!" Stacker said. "Now is not a good moment for your insubordination! Indom is too inexperienced to reign in her memories during combat."

And then Stacker leaves the room.

"That's not why you grounded her." Raleigh said.

And Stacker turns to him.

"I was in her memories, I saw everything." Raleigh said.

"I don't care what you think you saw." Stacker said.

* * *

Young Indom fearfully cringes as the Onibaba was fighting the 2 dinosaurs.

And then a bright flash appeared as the Kaiju falls back.

And after panting for a few moments, Indom then turns and looks out as all was quiet. And begins to head out of the ravine and picks up her toy.

Indom nervously peaks out of the gully, and walks out and saw the Onibaba body where it fell.

And then footsteps were heard as Indom turned as an Indominus Rex appeared from the dust. And then the head plating retracts back, revealing to be Stacker.

And then Indom smiled as Stacker did as well.

* * *

"I know what she means to you." Raleigh said. "I saw... I..."

And then Stacker turns and walks out of the room.

"Hey! Hey!" Raleigh followed him.

"This conversation is over." Stacker firmly said.

Stacker continues as Raleigh chased after him.

"Marshal! Marshal, can we just talk about this for 1 second" Raleigh then grabs hold of Stacker's right arm stopping him.

And then Stacker stares Raleigh with a cold look.

"You rescued her, you raised her, but you're protecting her now." Raleigh said as Stacker pushed an elevator button. "You are holding her back."

"1, don't ever touch me again." Stacker warned. "2, don't ever touch me again. Now you have no idea who the helheim I am or where I've come from, and I'm not about to tell you my whole life story. All I need to be to you and everybody on this dome is a fixed point, the last man standing. I do not need you sympathy or your admiration, all I need you is your compliance and your fighting skills. And if I can't get that then you can go back to the wall that I found you crawling on. Do I make myself clear?"

And Raleigh nodded, but then Stacker held his right hand over his ear for a clear answer.

"Yes, sir." Raleigh replied.

"Good." Stacker said.

And then Stacker enters the open elevator and turns as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Later, Raleigh was in the dining hall getting something to eat, and soon heads down as then everything went silent as they all turned to him.

And then Indom appeared.

_"I'm sorry, I should have warned you."_

* * *

"First drifts are rough." Raleigh said.

They were across from where Gipsy was.

"You weren't just tapped into my memories, you were tappin' into my brother's too." Raleigh said. "When Yancy was taken we were still connected. I felt his fear, pain, his hopelessness and then... he was gone."

"I felt it, I know." Indom said.

"You know you live in someone else's head for so long the hardest part to deal with is the silence." Raleigh said. "To let someone else in, to really connect, you have to trust them. And today the drift was strong."

Mako nods as they both smiled, and then Indom turns to Gipsy.

"Her heart, when's the last time you saw it?" Indom asked.

A side panel of Gipsy was been removed to allow repair lizards to check for damage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tendo was entering back in the commend room as he nears his desk.

_"Movement in the Breach, double impact."_

And the Breach detector then started showing signs of life. And then Tendo looks over to the screen it activity was seen in the Breach.

_"2 signatures dilation indicator, Category 4."_

* * *

Many miles away under the ocean, the Breach showed signs of life as then a large arm emerges out.

And then the head of a dragon like Kaiju emerges and roars out.

* * *

Before long, everyone gathers in the commend center.

"Breach was exposed at 2300 hours." Tendo announced. "We have 2 signatures, both Category 4, code names: Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach bay within the hour."

"Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges, I want every single civilian in a refugee right now." Stacker said. "Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option."

"Yes, sir." Herc and Chuck replied.

"You 2, you stay put." Stacker said to Raleigh and Indom. "Let's go!" He said to everyone else.

* * *

And soon, an air team of dragons begins to air-lift the Crimson Typhoon team.

And soon started heading upward.

* * *

And soon, the air team lifting them and another air-lifting Cherno Alpha nears the area as team Striker patrols near them.

"Loccent, Striker's off the pole and we're on the role." Chuck announced.

"Loccent, we're in position and awaiting your orders." Herc said through his comm.

_"Remain in the miracle mile, engage at your discretion Guys, keep your eyes open, these Category 4's are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight."_

And soon, Cherno Alpha reaches their dropping point.

"Disengaging transport." Lt. A Kaidanovsky said.

And then the cables detaches from them and they drop into the shallow water. And team Crimson Typhoon lands near them.

"Cherno Alpha in position in miracle mile." Lt. A Kaidanovsky announced.

And team Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon begin to patrol the coastline.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the double event on it's way. Newton was still with Hannibal Chau, and at the moment they were out on a balcony as some dinosaurs and dragons who actually worship Kaijus.

"Look at them." Hannibal said dismissively. "The believe the Kaiju is sent from heaven and the Gods are expressing their displeasure with our behavior, the silly idiots."

"And what do you believe?" Newton asked.

"Well, I believe the Kaiju bone powder is 500 pieces of Vibranium." Hannibal said. "What do you want?"

"I need to access a Kaiju brain." Newton said. "Completely intact."

"No, no, no." Hannibal shook his head. "The skull plate is so dense that by the time you drill into it..."

"The brain's rotted away, but I'm talking about the secondary brain." Newton said. "Now we both know that the Kaiju are so large the need 2 brains to move around, I want to get my hands on that."

"Hm. What the helheim do you want if a secondary brain for anyway?" Hannibal asked. I mean, every part of the Kaiju sells. Cartilage, spleen, liver. The brain, too much ammonia. So what's the deal, little fella?"

"Well, that's classified." Newton said. "So I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to. But it is pretty cool. So I might tell you. I'm gonna tell you. I figured out how to drift with a Kaiju."

"Are you funning me, son?" Hannibal asked.

"It's fascinating how their minds work." Newton said. "Every single Kaiju has minds connected, they're... they're species has like a... like a hive mind."

And then Hannibal noticed something, and pulls down on Newton's left eye still red.

"Holy Zilla." Hannibal said. "You've gone and done it, haven't you?"

"I did it a little bit, yeah?" Newton admitted.

And then sirens were heard.

"You dang-nabbit moron." Hannibal said.

And then Hannibal walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Jaeger teams were still patrolling around the bay area.

And then something skims the surface of the water near team Typhoon.

"Movement on the right!" The Therizinosaurus called out. "3 o' clock!"

And they stopped and looked around trying to see what it was.

And then suddenly a 20 foot tall, 80 foot long dragon like Kaiju erupts from the water. And reveals to be the Otachi and then it twirls and swung it's tail at the Therizinosaurus, and knocks him off as feet.

The Therizinosaurus quickly shook his head, and turns back to the Otachi.

"Thundercloud formation!" The Therizinosaurus ordered.

And then the dinosaur's wrist popped out spinning blades as the Baryonyx and Razorwhip stood by. And the Therizinosaurus took a fighting stance, and the Otachi lunges as the Therizinosaurus slashed both his claws and blades on the Kaiju's skin as it growled in pain.

And then the Otachi caught the dinosaur's right wrist, and soon the left wrist. And then the Razorwhip loops it's long tail around the neck, and then the Baryonyx lunges and bites on it's arm, and then the 3 quickly threw the Kaiju over them as it hits the water.

The Otachi quickly recovers from the throw, and then it turns as Cherno Alpha team charges. And then an Apatosaur slams it's foot over the Kaiju's head, and then grips it's tail around the Kaiju's neck, and then a pile driver hammer was deployed, and hits the Kaiju in the face.

And the Apatosaurus slams his foot into the Otachi's face.

And then as he prepares to strike, the Otachi quickly turns and swung it's tail at him. And the force of enough to knock him off his feet.

Nearby, team Striker and see the fight clearly.

"Loccent, Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble!" Herc contacts Stacker. "We're moving in."

* * *

"You are to hold your ground, do not engage." Stacker said.

* * *

_"We need you to carry that bomb, do you copy?"_

As the Apatosaur climbs to his feet, the Otachi turns back to the Typhoon team, and as the Therizinosaurus charges, the Otachi swung the end of it's tail into his face. And then it throws it's tail up revealing a 3 claw pincer on the end, and grips hold around the Therizinosaur's head.

And the Therizinosaur struggles to pull free.

And team Striker can see that clearly.

"Jeez, we can't just sit here and watch them die!" Chuck said. "Come on!"

"Oh, screw this!" Herc angrily said having enough and reached his comm. "Loccent, we're moving-"

* * *

_"-in now!"_

Stacker then turns to Raleigh.

* * *

The Otachi's clawed tail continues gripping hard on the Therizinosaur's head as it struggles to pull free.

And he even tried slashing the tail to get it loose, but it wasn't enough.

And then, the clawtips of the tail then snapped his neck, and then finally lets go as the Therizinosaurus slumps to the ground and hits the water.

With their leader down, the Baryonyx and Razorwhip were forced to move away.

And then the Otachi turns to Cherno Alpha team.

And then 1 Apatosaurus begins to approach the Kaiju. And then the skin under it's jaw started to swell with a bright blue color, and then roars as it's lower jaw splits, and then fires a bright blue acid at the dinosaur. And it started melting and shorting out the armor plating.

"Cherno Alpha, we've been hit by some type of acid." Kaidanovsky announced.

"COME ON!" Chuck yelled.

And then Herc and Chuck begin to hurry over to Cherno to help.

_"We need backup immediately!"_

"Just hold on, Cherno! We're on our way!" Chuck yelled.

And they ran over to them.

And the Otachi bites down on the right front foot of the Apatosaur ganging the upper hand as the dinosaur tries to fight back as Team Striker runs towards them.

Then suddenly 2nd Kaiju erupts out of the water and into the air, and was a gorilla like Kaiju with a frill like structure revealing to be the Leatherback. And the Leatrherback lands on the Apatosaur's back and starts attacking, and the Otachi turns to the Striker team and charges.

And the Leatherback slams a fist onto the Apatosaur's back.

And then the Kaiju rips off part of his plating.

And the Otachi lunges as Striker, but Herc quickly punches the Kaiju in the face. And then Chuck grabs hold of it's horn like structures.

"Our power move, yeah!" Chuck yelled as Herc punches the Kaiju.

Herc punches the Otachi again, and then uppercuts the Kaiju sending him back.

Meanwhile, the Leatherback was now overpowering the Apatosaurus and knocks him off his feet. And the Apatosaur struggles to keep his head over the water, but then the Leatherback grabs him by the neck, and then quickly snaps it.

* * *

"We just lost Cherno, sir." Tendo said.

And Stacker angrily slams a fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, team Striker was still fighting the Otachi and are easily overpowering it.

And then Herc and Chuck grip hard on the Kaiju's back, and then threw the Kaiju as it hits the ground hard.

"Ignite air missiles!" Herc said.

And then the side plates opened the missile slots ready to fire.

And then the Leatherback noticed them, and then an appendage on it's back pulls back, and then a ball of energy charges up. And then hits down hard. And sends an electrical shockwave.

And it soon hits team Striker as they yelled in pain.

And soon their armor plating was shorted out.

* * *

And the shockwave soon reaches the Shatterdome.

And soon, everything was shut off.

"What's going on?" Hermann wondered. "What happened?"

"The blast, it doubled all the Jaeger's electrical circuits." Tendo said trying to get it back running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Herc and Chuck were now immobilized by the blast.

"What the helheim was that?" Chuck asked.

"Loccent!" Herc tries to contact Stacker.

"I've never seen that before!" Chuck said.

"Loccent!" Herc tried to contact them.

* * *

"They're adapting." Hermann said. "This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon!"

"Get me Striker." Stacker ordered.

"Nothing, sir." Tendo said. "The Mark 5 digital's fried. It'll take me 2 hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaegers, they're digital."

"Not all of them, Marshal." Raleigh said.

And they turned to him.

"Gipsy's analog. Nuclear." Raleigh said.

Stacker remained silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Striker out of action, the Otachi turns and begins to swim up the bay and towards the coast.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hannibal's shop, members were leaving.

"We got 2 Kaiju." The Sinornithosaurus said to Hannibal. "We gotta get out."

"Hang on a second." Newton rushed to him. "Excuse me. What... What's going on?"

"They're 2 gosh-darn Kaiju heading straight here." Hannibal said.

"No, no, no, no." Newton said shocked. "That's not possible, there's never been 2 before."

"Well maybe that's cause nobody ever drifted with one before, hey?!" Hannibal turns to him. "Genius! When Jaeger pilots drift, it's a 2 way street."

"Right." Newton said.

"A bridge, right." Hannibal said.

"Of course, yes." Newton nodded.

"It sets them the connection, both ways!" Hannibal said. "A high mentality, you said. Maybe those Kaiju are trying to find you."

"What... what are we gonna do?" Newton asked now panicking.

"I'm gonna wait out this storm in my own private Kaiju bunker." Hannibal said. "But you are going to a public refuge. Now get the helhiem out of here."

And then his members pointed blasters at Newton.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Otachi being a strong swimmer as quickly made it to the beach.

And then the Otachi hauls itself out of the water and begins to head inland. And was crushing anything in it's way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the resident dinosaurs and dragons and heading to underground bunkers as Newton was among them.

And soon Newton heard growling, and turns and saw the Otachi crashing through some buildings.

And Newton quickly flees, and quickly get inside a chamber as they waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Leatherback begins to approached the immobilized Striker team and moves up in front of them.

"There's no emergency power." Herc said. "I'm gonna try something else."

And then his outer plating started to shift.

"No! Don't disengage!" Chuck yelled.

And then the Leatherback nudges it's right fist against them.

And then Herc was knocked against a rock near them, and then yells in pain.

"My arm!" Herc cried.

"Hey! Come on!" Chuck helped him up. "Get on your feet, old man!"

"Don't call me that!" Herc warned.

And then Herc got back on his feet and they watched as the Leatherback circles them.

"He's right outside! We gotta get out of here!" Chuck said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Herc protested. "Now you and I are the only things standing between that ugly beast and the city of hundreds of lives." He then opens a slot with emergency flare guns. "Now we have a choice, we either sit and wait or take these flare guns and do something really stupid!"

And soon, they began to confront the Leatherback.

"How's your arm?" Chuck asked.

"Ah, just give me the gun!" Herc said.

And they turn to the Kaiju.

"Oi, you!" Herc called out.

And the Leatherback stares at them and cocked his head.

And then they fired the flare guns at the Kaiju, and one flare hits the Leatherback near it's eye. And the Kaiju angrily roars out in pain.

"I think we just ticked it off!" Chuck said.

And then the Leatherback raises it's fist up high ready to slam them. And then a bright light, and confused by that, the Leatherback looked back and saw an air-lifting dragon team air-lifting team Gipsy Danger.

And soon they were released from the cables as Raleigh and Indom drops and hits the ground.

And they both took a defensive stance.

"Alright, Indom." Raleigh said. "Get ready, this is for real!"

And then the Leatherback and charges towards them.

But then Raleigh quickly pushed the Kaiju, and then got behind him and bites down on the appendage on it's back. And Indom then bites down on the Kaiju's arm as Raleigh starts pulling on the appendage.

"Yeah!" Herc cheered.

"Come on, Gipsy!" Chuck cheered. "Kick his tail!"

And then Raleigh rips the appendage off the Kaiju's back and throws it away.

And then the Leatherback angrily turns to them, and roars. And then the Kaiju grabs hold of both of them, and then he twirls and then throws them like ragdolls.

And the throw was enough to have them flying over the bay, and then crash lands at the beach, and they quickly got to their feet and skids across the ground to a stop.

And soon the Leatherback walked onto the beach, and his right foot lands on a log and crushed it. And he roars out.

And then Raleigh and Indom turns to the Kaiju.

And then the Leatherback roars as he charges towards them.

"Come on!" Raleigh getting up. "Let's do this together!"

And they quickly got to their feet charges towards the Leatherback as he roars.

And then Raleigh jumps into the air, and came at him like a freight train and swatted his hand at the Kaiju's head. And then Raleigh grabs hold of the Leatherback's frill as he then punches him in the face. And then Indom came in and strikes at the Kaiju's face.

And then Raleigh brought his arm back.

"Elbow Rocket!" Raleigh said. "Now!"

And then a thruster forms around Raleigh's and Indom elbow, and they both struck hard at the Leatherback.

The Leatherback hits the ground, and then recovers as he then grabs a tree and pulls it from the ground. And then swung the tree and hits them, and then Raleigh grabs 2 flat rocks and the punches the Kaiju's face. And then Raleigh swung both rocks into the Leatherback's face, and then quickly roars. And then Indom swatted her face at his face, and the Kaiju drops to the ground and then and bites down on a tree branch angrily.

Then suddenly he was lifted up by Raleigh and Indom as they held him in the air as he tries to fight loose.

"Hang on, Indom!" Raleigh said.

And then they threw him and the Kaiju hits the ground. And the Leatherback rose up and roars and slams a fist into the ground.

And then the Leatherback charges at them, and starts pushing them back.

"Plasma Cannon, now!" Raleigh frees his right arm and deploys his.

And soon Indom deploy hers and they started firing at the Kaiju. And fired multiple shots at the Kaiju, and soon amputates the Leatherback's left arm as it drops to the ground and twitches. And they continue firing as soon the Leatherback was dead, and they both came to a stop as Raleigh's foot lightly taps a rock, and a bird on it flies off.

And soon Raleigh and Indom push the Leatherback off them, and the body slumps to the ground.

And the 2 began to walk pass the body.

"Wait." Raleigh said stopping and glanced back. "I think this guy's dead. But let check for a pulse."

"Okay." Indom said.

And they turn back to the corpse, and deploy their Plasma Cannons, and started shooting at the carcass with several shots.

And soon realize the Leatherback is truly dead.

"No pulse." Raleigh said.

And then they turned further inland.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newton was still hiding in the underground bunker with dozens of other dinosaurs.

And as they were quiet, a sound heard outside above them.

And then a heavy thump was heard making them jump.

"He stopped right above us." Newton said. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. This isn't a refuge, this is a buffet line!"

And then a heavy thump was heard as the ceiling jolted a bit. And it appears the Otachi is trying to dig under.

"He knows I'm here." Newton quivered. "He knows I'm here."

"He knows we're all here!" Said a Speed Stinger.

"No, you don't understand, he's trying to get me!" Newton said. "He knows I'm here and trying to get me!"

_"The Kaiju wants the little dude!" _The Speed Stinger gestured to Newton. _The Kaiju wants the little dude!"_

Newton tries to move further back, but they quickly moved back and pushed Newton onto the floor.

"Oh, come on." Newton groaned.

And then a heavy thud was heard as they looked up at the ceiling. And then the ceiling cracked as everyone remained silent and still.

And then suddenly part of the ceiling drops and hits the floor. And then the Otachi's claws reached into the hole trying to reach Newton.

And then the claw pulls back as Newton then got to his feet.

And then the Otachi bring his head through the gap trying to snatch him. And he roars out as he then brought his tongue out and nears Newton as he fearfully stood in place. But then the tongue retracts back.

And then a loud bellowing sound was heard as the Otachi turns and saw team Gipsy Danger approaching him.

And the Otachi turns and moves away from the refuge.

And team Gipsy approaches the Kaiju as Raleigh drags a tree behind him. And the Otachi growls as they near each other.

And then Raleigh pulls the tree up in front of him. And then the Otachi charges as then Raleigh struck the tree into the Kaiju's face, and strikes at the head again a few times. And then the Otachi lunges his tail pincer and grabs the tree as they pulled, and then the Kaiju rips the tree from Raleigh's grip and throws it aside.

And then the Otachi struck his tail at the 2 knocking them back.

And the Otachi turns leaves as Raleigh and Indom went after it, and followed it as they near a gully. And they went through in search of the Kaiju.

"We can't pinpoint it, it's moving quick." Raleigh said checking his radar screen. "Keep your eyes open."

And they continued down through the gully.

"Dragons, do you have a visual, over?" Raleigh called out.

As they continued looking, the Otachi suddenly erupts through the wall and lunges at them. And then Indom strikes at the Kaiju's face, and then she strikes her fist as the Otachi ducks, and her fist hits the side of the rock wall, and lightly nudges a rock.

And then the Otachi pulls them back, and slams them against the rock wall. And then forces them back, and crashed against a rock pillar.

And Raleigh and Indom quickly got up, and then the Otachi fires an acid blast. And they quickly dodged it and saw the acid melting some rock.

And then the Otachi readies another blast, but then Raleigh grips hold of the Kaiju's tongue, and then it's tail wraps around Raleigh's other arm as he tries to keep the tail pincers away as they snapped.

"I'll hold it!" Raleigh said. "Grab the coolant on the left side!"

And then Indom's side panel sprays a layer of co2 as it soon freezes the pincer of the tail. And soon Raleigh pulls free from the tail, and then Raleigh grabs hold it's horn as Indom hold the Kaiju pinned. And then Raleigh pulls and rips out the tongue and sac.

And the Kaiju roars angrily at then.

And then the Otachi lunges and knocks to the 2 off their feet and onto the ground. And it's back claws grip hard on them.

And then the Otachi lifts up, and brought his arms out and reveals a pair of wings as he was more dragon then first thought.

And then the Otachi takes off into the air and slams them against a ridge. And the Otachi roars out as he continues flying higher, and was soon well over the island. And the Otachi soon flies over the cloud layer of the storm in view, and even the sun in view behind them.

And Raleigh and Indom struggle to fight free as the Otachi pulls them up getting ready to drop them.

"Temperature's dropping!" Raleigh said. "We're losing Oxygen! Both Plasma Cannons are shot! We're out of options, Indom!"

"No, there's still something left!" Indom said.

And then Indom's left wrist deploys a Chain Sword, and Raleigh soon deploy his.

"For my family!" Indom said.

And then Indom sliced her sword through the Otachi's right side as he roars in pain. And soon they sliced the Kaiju and half.

And soon they begin to fall.

_"Altitude actuation off balance. 30,000 feet to ground contact."_

* * *

At the Shatterdome, Stacker, Tendo and Hermann and other members rushed outside trying to spot them.

"Look, there!" Tendo yelled.

Looking through binoculars, Stacker sees them falling.

* * *

And the 2 continue falling faster.

_Altitude loss critical. 20,000 feet."_

And they continue falling as the island grew bigger.

* * *

"Gipsy, listen to me." Stacker contacts them.

* * *

_"Loosen all shock absorbers, and use the side thrusters to slow you down! It's your only chance!"_

_"10,000 feet."_

* * *

And soon the Shatterdome saw them falling pass the clouds.

* * *

"Fuel barge, now!" Raleigh yelled.

And then their side thrusters deployed and heavily fires to slow their descend.

"We're coming in too fast!" Raleigh yelled. "We're coming in too fast! Brace for it, Indom!"

And then the 2 lands on the ground so hard that the impact creating a dust cloud.

And 3 dragons flew around it trying to spot them.

* * *

Stacker looks through a viewing scope trying to see through the cloud, and soon the dust started to clear and sees both of them alive.

And soon everyone cheered.

* * *

Raleigh and Indom soon got up as Indom's knees were shaking.

"Indom, talk to me." Raleigh said.

Indom remained quiet as she catches her breath.

"Indom, you okay?" Raleigh asked.

"Yeah." Indom said now recovered. "You?"

And soon they both laughed.

* * *

"Find Dr. Geiszler, now!" Stacker ordered Hermann.

"Yes, sir!" Hermann saluted.

Hermann rushed off to find Newton as Stacker turns to Tendo.

"I want the 2 remaining Jaegers ready to a 100% functionality." Stacker ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Tendo replied and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannibal rallies up his group.

"We're gonna harvest the skin, talons and the wings." Hannibal instructed. "The dragons are gonna go nuts for that stuff. Let me see that map."

And a Dilophosaurus shows him a map.

"Here is where the the Kaiju fell, here is where we concentrate our efforts." Hannibal said.

"We'll get it, boss." The Sinornithosaurus said.

"Right." Hannibal said.

"Hey!" Newton's voice yelled.

They turned as the secret doors opened and saw Newton.

"Okay, guess who's back, you crazy witch?!" Newton angrily said and shakes like mad. "You owe me a Kaiju brain."


	5. Canceling the Apocalypse

Raleigh and Indom soon return to Shatterdome hanger, and every member cheered them.

"Raleigh!" Herc called out.

Raleigh turns to Herc who now has a sling over his right arm. And shakes Indom's hand, and glanced over to Chuck.

"My kind would never admit it, but he's grateful." Herc said to Raleigh. "We both are." He extended his hand.

And Raleigh shook it, and glanced over to Chuck who gave an appreciative nod.

And then the doors were heard opening as they turned as Stacker enters the room.

"Mr. Becket! Miss Indom!" Stacker said.

And Stacker went up to them.

"In all of my years of fighting, I've never seen anything like that." Stacker said proudly. "Well done. I'm proud of you."

Indom smiled.

"Proud of us all." Stacker said. "But, as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. We lost 2 members."

The Baryonyx and Razorwhip of team Crimson and the remaining Apatosaurus of team Cherno Alpha hang their heads down in sadness of their teammate's loss.

"No time to grieve." Stacker said and paused for a moment. "Reset that clock."

And then Indom noticed something in concern, and soon everyone whispered in concern as Stacker turns to Indom as she held her hand over nose. And Stacker touches under his nose as it was bleeding. And soon he held a hankerchief under his nose and walks off leaving the room.

"Reset the clock." Stacker ordered.

And Stacker leaves the room as everyone was confused and concern as Raleigh turns to Indom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannibal's harvest were over at 1 section the Otachi corpse which was the torso.

And they harvest every editable part they could gather.

And Newton was still cross with Hannibal as he was with him.

"I still can't believe what you did to me, I mean could have been eaten!" Newton said fuming still.

"That was definitely the plan." Hannibal said. "Lucky for you, that didn't become necessary."

"Thank you so much. You're so kind, I really appreciate all of this." Newton said sarcastically. "But now do you mind telling me exactly what is taking so long for your workers to get that brain?"

"Well, they uh... pump the cavity full of CO2, just like in any other laparoscopic surgery." Hannibal explained.

"Oh, yes, obviously." Newton said. "The CO2's gonna delay the uh... acidic reaction, yes."

"And allows us to harvest it." Hannibal added. "But our boys need Oxygen pumped into their suits, they move slowly."

And the carcass has a large slice on the side being held open.

And Hannibal reaches out a walkie-talkie.

"What's going on in there, boys?" Hannibal called.

_"We've reached-"_

* * *

"-the upper pelvic area, moving to the 25th vertebrae." Said an Epidexipteryx.

And a team of 3 other Epidexipteryx were with him as they traveled inside through the carcass.

"Even with the suit, boss, it smells like dead catfish in here." The Epidexipteryx said.

And soon, they've located the secondary brain, but it seems damaged.

"Boss, the secondary brain-"

* * *

_"-is damaged with fluid. Could be petroleum."_

Newton was then angrily disappointed muttered.

_"Wait. Wait." _The Epidexipteryx suddenly said.

Getting Newton's attention, he quickly rushed over.

"What was that?" Newton asked trying to grab the walkie-talkie and takes it. "Why wait?"

Hannibal angrily takes back the device.

* * *

Inside the carcass, there was a strange pulsing vibration.

"Do you hear that?" The Epidexipteryx asked. "It's like a heartbeat."

* * *

And then Newton took the walkie-talkie and listens through.

"Oh, my gosh." He said walking off. "No, this can't be. Hold on."

"Hey let me have that!" Hannibal demanded.

"Ssh. Shh. Listen, listen." Newton said. "Listen to this."

Hannibal leans his ear to the device, and listens to the heartbeat.

* * *

Inside the carcass, the Epidexipteryx team looks around to see what was going on.

* * *

And then Hannibal took back the device as Newton turns to the carcass completely shocked.

"It's pregnant." Newton finally said.

And Hannibal confusingly turns to him.

* * *

The Epidexipteryx team continues looking around.

And then a sound of muscle tissue was heard moving.

And then they turned to it as they shine their lights on some tissue wall, and then saw an eye as it's pupil shrank.

And the lead Epidexipteryx screams out in fear.

* * *

Hannibal and Newton looked at the carcass as the screaming as through the walkie-talkie.

And then Hannibal backs away and then turns and runs off.

And then suddenly erupting from the opening slice came out an undeveloped Otachi fetus as it roars. And the harvest team quickly runs off away as the fetus pulls itself out from the body and soon chases them.

And soon Newton takes off running as well as the Kaiju fetus chased them as it's umbilical cord was still attached and coiled around it's neck.

And the Otachi fetus struggles as it chased them, and then Newton tripped and fell and back away as the fetus nears him. And then soon the fetus acts up as the cord was tight around it's neck.

And then soon drops to the ground lifeless.

Newton soon turns to the body, and got up as the fetus was right in front of him. And nervously inches closer.

"I knew it." Hannibal said.

Newton jumped as he turns to Hannibal.

"Gone." Hannibal said. "His lungs weren't fully formed. The umbilical cord tied around his neck, no way he could survive outside womb for more than a minute." And then he snapped his fingers. "1 look, that's all I needed. I knew he wouldn't make it."

And then he quickly jabs a claw on the fetus' nose ridge.

"Ugly little beast." Hannibal said. "Anyway, we..."

Then suddenly the fetus erupts still alive and snatches Hannibal and swallows him whole. And then Newton ducks as the Otachi fetus roars out, before finally slumping to the ground dead this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shatterdome, Stacker was in his office cleaning himself after the nose bleed.

"How sick are you?" Raleigh asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's to tell?" Stacker gave out. "You know, them Mark 1's, we scraped them bad boys together in 14 months. Last thing we were thinking about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions. I stayed on the medical radar for a while, but the last time I dropped it was in the central region. I finished the fight solo, but for 3 hours I burned. They warned me if I ever stepped foot into a Jaeger again the toll would be too much. You and I are the only 2 that ever ran solo combat. That's why I brought you here. And Indom's parents were some of our greatest members in the fleet. But they retired shorty after they had her, her parents were slaughtered and killed in front of her the day I found her."

And then an alarming beep rang.

And Stacker approaches a screen as Tendo appeared in a hologramic screen.

"What is it?" Stacker asked.

_"Sir, it's happening." _Tendo said. _"I just got 2 signatures with unprecedented dilation, 40 meter spikes."_

"What category?" Stacker asked.

_Checking the ratios, Category 4."_

"Where are they headed?"

_"That's the thing, they're not heading anywhere. They're hovering just above the Breach. It's... it's like they're protecting it or something."_

"Alright, Gipsy, Striker on deck." Stacker ordered.

_"Sir, Herc cannot ride. His arm..."_

"You heard me." Stacker said.

And then he walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermann has joined with Newton getting ready for a drift. And Hermann was on a communication device.

"2 signatures? 2?!" Hermann exclaimed and turns to Newton. "There. there are 2 Kaiju signatures in the Breach not 3 like I predicted!"

"Hermann!" Newton said sticking a rod into the fetus' head. "I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay?! I've got about 5 minutes..."

"It should be 3." Hermann said.

"Before brain death occurs here!" Newton said and got off the corpse. "I don't want to spend it talking about your theories!"

"This is all wrong." Hermann protested. "There should be 3 Kaijus coming through, not 2!"

"Alright, there be 3 and there's 2. I'm sorry." Newton apologized. "It hurts to be wrong, doesn't it, Hermann?"

"I'm not wrong, but there is something here that we don't understand." Hermann said.

"Oh, yeah." Newton said. "Hermann, hopefully, we can argue about any mistakes you made in your predictive model in the future, but in the meantime, the neural interface is way off the charts!" He gets his scrap neural bridge ready. "If you want to help, help with that!"

"No, I am not wrong." Hermann protested. "There is only 1 way to make sure." And then he did a modification to the neural bridge. "And that is do this... together. I'll go with you."

And Newton turns to him.

"That's what the Jaeger pilots do, share the neural lode." Hermann said.

"You're serious?" Newton asked. "You would do that for me? Or, you would... you would do that with me."

"Well, with worldwide destruction as a certain alternative... do I really have a choice?" Hermann said.

"Let's say it with me my man." Newton held his hand out. "We're gonna own this bad boy!"

"By Jove, we are going to own this thing for sure!" Hermann said.

And Newton laughed.

* * *

Back in Shatterdome, members moved around the hangers getting ready.

"Oi, Tendo!" Chuck approached Tendo. "Tendo!"

"You're not suited up." Tendo said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Elvis." Chuck said. "I need to know what's going on."

"I said, suit up." Tendo said. "So suit up."

"Tendo, I can't pilot Striker on my own now, can I?" Chuck said. "Dad's hurt, so who's gonna be my co-pilot?"

And then the hanger doors opened, and reveals Stacker all suited up.

And Stacker went up to them and Raleigh and Indom along with Herc.

"Don't remember it being so tight." Stacker feeling a bit squeeze in it.

And Stacker walks off as Indom went up to him.

"Getting back into that Jaeger will kill you." Indom said.

"Not getting into one will kill us all." Stacker said. "Listen, you are a brave girl. I was so lucky to have seen you grow. But if I'm going to do this, I need you to protect me."

A drop tears from Indom's face.

"Can you do that?" Stacker asked.

Indom soon smiled and nodded.

"Hey." Stacker gently said.

And Indom chins up.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Stacker called out and climbs to a higher spot as everyone gathers around him. "Today... today... at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!"

And everyone cheered and roared out.

* * *

And soon everyone moves through the hanger getting ready for the final event.

And the hanger doors closed and locked.

* * *

"Hey, Marshal!" Chuck approached Stacker. "You know, that was a great speech, But, uh... how exactly are you and I are supposed to match up in there?"

"By carrying nothing into the Drift." Stacker said. "No memories, no fear, no rank. And as for you, you're easy. You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues, a simple puzzle I solved on day 1."

And Chuck turns to his father.

"But you are your father's son, so we'll drift just fine." Stacker said.

"Works for me." Chuck said.

And Stacker turns and enters into an elevator.

And Chuck went up to his father.

"Hey, now." Herc said.

* * *

Raleigh and Indom get ready for their armor to be placed on.

_"When you drift with someone, you feel like there's nothing to talk about."_

* * *

"I just don't want to regret all the things that I've never said out loud." Herc said.

"Dad... you don't need to." Chuck said. "I known them all. I always have."

"Take care, okay?" Chuck said.

And Chuck turns and heads into the elevator with Stacker.

"Stacker!" Herc called out. "That's my son you got there. My son."

A tear drops from Chuck's face and enters the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Gipsy was almost ready.

"You know, Indom, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future." Raleigh said. "Until now."

And they stared at each other for a moment.

"I never did have good timing." Raleigh admitted.

And then the platform drops down.

* * *

And soon, an air-lift team air-lifts Team Gipsy and Striker over the ocean towards the continental shelf that leads over to the Breach. And the bomb strapped into Striker's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newton and Hermann were getting ready to drift with the fetus.

"You ready for this?" Newton asked.

And they turned to the carcass.

"Initiating Neural Handshake." Newton announced. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then Newton pushed the button, and the 2 drifted as memories flashed by. And soon the world of the Kaiju appeared and shows how they were made, and then a tunnel appeared that leads to the Breach to their world.

And it soon ends as Hermann was left shaking as his nose bleed.

"Are you okay?" Newton asked turning off his headset.

"Yes, of course." Hermann replied with a red left eye and removes his headset. "Completely fine."

And then Hermann acts up and hurls, and then quickly rushed behind a bush and then was heard throwing up.

And Newton went up to him and hands him a tissue.

"The Drift, you saw it?" Hermann asked.

"Yeah." Newton replied.

"Did you?" Hermann asked.

""Listen, we have to warn them." Newton said. "The Jaegers, the Breach, the plan..."

"It's not going to work." Hermann finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, the air-lift teams have finally reached their destination.

And soon released the 2 teams as they dropped into the ocean, and into knee deep water as they begin to trek across the water.

_"Loccent, all ports sealed."_ Herc called._ "Ready to submerge."_

"All ports sealed." Raleigh said. "Ready to submerge."

And then openings on their side plating closed and sealed water tight. And then a special helmet appeared around them allowing to breathe underwater and bite when need to.

And soon, they begin to descend under the water's surface as their lights turned on.

And begin the trek to the Breach.

* * *

"Both Neural Handshakes at a 100%." An engineer announced.

"Neural Handshake confirmed, sir." Tendo announced.

And Herc reaches a mic with his good arm.

"2 active solid circle formation with 1 quadrant,-"

* * *

_"-codename: Scunner and Raiju. Both Category 4."_

Team Gipsy and Striker continue trekking across the seabed.

"Roger that." Stacker said. "Half a mile to the ocean cliff, we jump!" He said to Chuck. "It's 3,000 meters to the Breach!"

"Half a mile?!" Chuck exclaimed. "I can't even see a dang inch out here! How are we supposed to deliver the bomb?"

And they hiked through the pitch black water.

"Visibility 0. Switching to instruments now." Raleigh said and make an adjustment.

And the 4 dinosaurs continued trekking across the seabed as some thermal vents were near them.

And then suddenly something in the darkness quickly swims by them.

* * *

"Sir!" Tendo called out seeing it circling them.

Herc turns and saw the circling Kaiju.

"Gipsy,-"

* * *

_"-there's a movement on your right. 3 o'clock. 3 o'clock."_

Raleigh and Indom looked around at their right.

_"100 feet radius clear."_

"Right flank's clear, I got nothing!" Raleigh said.

* * *

"Left now!" Tendo said watching it. "It's moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!"

* * *

The Kaiju then swims by their left side and they turned and only caught a glimpse of it.

"I don't see anything!" Raleigh said. "It's moving too fast!"

"Eyes on the prize, Gipsy!" Chuck called out to them. "600 meters from the drop."

And not too far away, was the sea cliff that leads near the Breach.

* * *

Meanwhile, an airship arrives in Shatterdome.

And Newton and Hermann came out and hurries inside.

* * *

Under the surface of the ocean, Team Striker and Gipsy near the edge of the sea cliff.

And soon Stacker and Chuck jumped over the edge drops down to the ledge below them as Raleigh and Indom land next to them.

And they begin the final trek to the Breach.

"400 meters and closing!" Chuck announced.

And they continue nearing the edge as the 2 Kaijus suddenly appeared.

* * *

"Bogeys are stopping." Tendo announced seeing the 2 Kaijus stopping.

* * *

_"Strikers, bogeys are stopping. 1 o'clock."_

And then Stacker came to a halt as Chuck stopped as well.

"Marshal, what are you doing?!" Chuck yelled.

"They're stopping!" Stacker said. "Why the helheim would they stop?"

"I don't give a dam, sir!" Chuck said. "We're 300 meters from the jump!"

"Something's not right!" Stacker said.

_"Striker, the bogeys aren't falling."_

* * *

"Take the leap, now!" Herc yelled.

"Don't do it!" Newton yelled rushing into the room with Hermman behind him. "Don't do it! It's not gonna work!" And then Newton took the mic. "Move, you fascist! Blowing up the Breach,-"

* * *

_"-it's not gonna work!"_

Stacker reaches his comm. "What do you mean? What's not gonna work?"

* * *

"Sir, just because the Breach's open, does not mean you'll be able to get a bomb through." Newton said.

* * *

Stacker turns to Chuck as he frowned.

_"The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a-"_

* * *

"-a bar code at the supermarket and then lets them pass." Hermann explained.

"Okay, so you're gonna have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code!" Newton said.

* * *

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raleigh asked.

_"By making it think-"_

* * *

"-you are a Kaiju." Newton answered.

"You have to hold on to the Kaiju, ride it into the Breach, the throat will then read Kaiju's genetic code-"

* * *

_"-and let you pass." _Hermann said.

Stacker and Chuck turned to each other.

_"If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect off the Breach, like it always has,-"_

* * *

"-and the mission will fail!" Newton finished.

And Herc takes the mic back. "Alright. Now, that you heard all that. Striker, take the leap!"

"Sir, I have a 3rd signature emerging from the Breach." Tendo said seeing a new signature on the screen.

"3rd signature emerging from the Breach!" Herc announced to Gipsy and Striker.

"It's a triple event." Newton said.

"Lord, I was right." Hermann said.

* * *

Stacker reaches his comm. "How big is it?"

* * *

_"What category?"_

Tendo soon makes out the Kaiju's size.

"Category 5." Tendo said to Herc.

"Striker,-"

* * *

_"-it's Category 5. The 1st ever."_

Stacker and Chuck stood by the edge of the ledge as movement appeared in the Breach.

And then appearing from the ledge came a large 115 foot long, 30 foot tall Kaiju with a Hammerhead Shark like head and 3 long tails. And he bellows out as he swam over the ledge.

And the Category 5 Kaiju, known as Slattern nears the 2 and roars.

And then Stacker and Chuck deployed their wrist blades and took defensive stances ready to fight.

"Striker, we see him." Raleigh called out. "We're right behind you, about 100 meters. We're gonna come around you 3 o'clock and try to flank him, standard 2 team formation. Just keep him busy for a few..."

Then suddenly the Scunner lunges from the side and Raleigh holds back and then headbutts the Kaiju. And then Raleigh throws the Kaiju aside and pins him.

And then the Slattern twirls his 3 tails around ready to strike.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Stacker yelled.

And then they struck against the 2 as they skid across the seabed and hits against a thermal vent.

Meanwhile, Raleigh deploys his right wrist Chain Sword as Indom hold the Scunner down. But just before Raleigh strikes, the Category 4 Crocodile like Raiju erupts from the darkness and shot his 3 side jaws open and bites down on Raleigh's right arm.

The force was so strong, it was enough to rip his arm clean off.

And then the Scunner got free from under Indom, and then bites down hard on Raleigh's right knee.

And the Raiju swims off shaking his head with the arm in his mouth. And then chomps through clean, and the upper jaw plating splits open with the lower jaw revealing the real head underneath as the Raiju roars.

Though, Raleigh is still in the right and deploys his left Chain Sword and shoves it through the Scunner's head.

"Let's get this son of a witch!" Raleigh yelled.

And then Raleigh and Indom forcefully drag the Scunner to a thermal vent. And the boiling water jetting out burns the Kaiju's right side of his face. And soon, the Scunner painfully pulls free and moves away and confronts them again.

And Raleigh struggle to stand as Indom stood by.

_"Gipsy, coming up your 12 o'clock. Full Speed! Get out of the way!"_

And then they saw the Raiju swimming towards them ready for round 2.

And it's mouth spilts mouth and the Raiju roars ready to make the final blow.

And then Raleigh quickly brought his sword up and then sliced through the Raiju and it runs through the blade like a knife through butter. And soon 2 sides of the Raiju drifted apart and landed on the seabed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacker and Chuck soon recover and got to their feet.

"The release is jammed!" Chuck yelled. "We can't deliver the payload, sir! We're still armed, but the hull is compromised. Half our system's offline, sir."

"We need to override the... "Stacker then froze. "BRACE!"

And then suddenly the Slattern charges towards the 2 and crashed against and throws them and brakes apart a thermal vent as they were across the seabed. And they hit the seabed and rolled across it and the Slattern swatted his hand against them as Stacker slashed his blade under the Kaiju's neck. And the 2 hold the Kaiju back, and then they jab their blades against the Kaiju's arm and held him off his feet for a moment.

And soon the Slattern was able to pull free and drops to the seabed.

And then the Slattern roars out as the current from the roar knocked aside the smoke spewing from the vents.

And the Scunner turns his attention off Team Gipsy as it was a distress call.

And the Scunner snorted and then takes off swimming through the field of thermal vents towards Team Striker and the Slattern.

* * *

And Tendo watches the screen as the Scunner quickly closes in.

"Both Kaiju's are approaching on Striker, fast!" Tendo announced.

* * *

And Raleigh and Indom start to hurry over to them.

"Hang on, Striker." Raleigh said limping as fast as he could. "We're coming to you."

_"No, Gipsy do not come to our aide! Do you copy?"_

"Hang on!" Raleigh said.

_"Stand far back as you can!"_

"We can still reach you." Raleigh said. "We're coming to you!"

* * *

"No, Raleigh." Stacker said. "Listen to me! You know exactly what you have to do!"

* * *

_"Gipsy is nuclear, take her to the Breach!"_

"I hear you, sir." Raleigh said. "Heading for the Breach, now."

_"Indom, listen!"_

* * *

"You can finish this!" Stacker said. "I'll always be here for you. You can always find me in a Drift."

* * *

Indom remained distraught silent.

"We're a walking nuclear reactor." Raleigh said. "We can destroy the Breach."

Indom nods firmly, and they both begin to head to the Breach.

* * *

Stacker and Chuck stood their ground as the Slattern stood near them, and then the Scunner appeared.

"What can we do, sir?" Chuck asked.

"We can clear a path, for the lady." Stacker said.

* * *

Tendo soon realized.

"They're gonna detonate the payload." Tendo said.

_"Well my father always said..."_

* * *

"...he said if you have a shot, you take it." Chuck said.

* * *

_"So let's do this!"_

Herc closed his eyes realizing what this means.

* * *

"Is was a pleasure, sir." Chuck said.

And Stacker nodded.

And soon the Scunner and Slattern ready themselves into position from a distance of each side of them.

And then a turn handle of their armor extended out and they grab hold of their own.

And soon, the bomb begins to activate and charges.

And soon, the Slattern and Scunner charge towards them.

And then, they both turned the handles and the bomb went off.

And a large explosion spreads across the ocean floor, and Team Gipsy held on to the seabed as the wave pass them. And soon they were in a large air pocket from the explosion as some fish flopped on the seabed near them.

And then suddenly the wall of water came back hard.

"Systems are critical." Raleigh announced. "Fuel's leaking. My right leg's crippled! Let's finish this!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Newton asked.

"Finishing the mission." Herc said.

_"Loccent, we have the Kaiju carcass."_ Raleigh said._ "We're heading for the Breach."_

* * *

Raleigh and Indom head to the Breach as they drag 1 half of the Raiju carcass.

"You guys, better be right." Raleigh said. "Cause 1 way or another, we're getting this thing done."

They continue heading to the ledge, but then suddenly the Slattern appeared and has survived the blast and roars out.

"Om my count, rear jets." Raleigh said. "3, 2, 1... Now!"

And then their jets were deployed and they shot forward towards the Slattern. And then Indom deploys her Chain Sword and jabs it through the spike on the Kaiju's back.

"Hold on!" Raleigh yelled.

The momentum from the 2 caused the 3 to be knocked back as they crashed through a thermal vent. And soon they started falling down the trench leading to the Breach below them.

And then Stattern's tails started attacking them.

* * *

"Indom's Oxygen is down, half capacity." Tendo said reading Indom's Oxygen level.

"Can you reroute it?" Herc asked.

"I'm trying, sir." Tendo said.

* * *

"Hold on, Indom!" Raleigh said. "I'm gonna burn this son of a witch!"

And then a side thruster deploys and aims at the Kaiju's chest and fires as the Slattern roars in pain. And the Slattern tries to pull free, and soon the blast went through his back.

And the Slattern roars and then was soon dead.

And they continue falling as the near the Breach and electrical lines hit the Kaiju. And soon they all fell through the Breach.

* * *

And it was soon picked up in Shatterdome.

"They're in." Tendo announced.

"It worked." Newton said.

* * *

On the other side of the Breach, Team Gipsy and the Slattern corpse appeared as they entered a strange world.

Almost as if they entered another realm.

And soon Indom's sword retracts, and then her Oxygen level was dangerously low.

"It's okay now, Indom." Raleigh said. "We did it. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall."

_"Raleigh, you're Oxygen level's critical now." _Tendo called. _"You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there now!"_

And then Raleigh turns an emergency handle on Indom's plating. And then air bags were suddenly filled up with air, and Indom started floating up.

* * *

"1 member is ejected." Tendo said. "No detonation, sir."

_"Loccent,, if can still hear me,-"_

* * *

"-meltdown initiated." Raleigh said. "Reactor override, now!"

Raleigh press the trigger for the core meltdown, but it didn't respond as it malfunctions.

* * *

"What's going on?" Herc demanded.

"Trigger's offline." Tendo announced. "He has to do it by hand!"

"He's out of time." Newton said. "He has to self-destruct now."

* * *

Raleigh continues falling deeper through the Breach as he soon enters a large open area.

And soon he was able to the nuclear sequence override manually.

"Manual override ignition." Raleigh announced. "Core meltdown in T minus 60."

And soon Raleigh continues falling and enters the center of the Kaiju world.

And soon, 3 strange being creatures saw him as he continues falling.

And soon, Raleigh's side thrusters deployed out and holds in place as the being looked at him.

And soon a ball of energy appeared.

_"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Reactor meltdown."_

And then Raleigh roars as then a large explosion was triggered.

* * *

And in the commend center, the Breach started falling apart.

"Direct hit." Tendo announced. "The Breach has collapsed!"

And soon the entire room cheers.

"Send the ships!" Herc ordered. "Send the ships now!"

* * *

Outside, airships headed out as dragon scouts quickly flew off to find Indom.

* * *

Many miles away in the open sea, Indom suddenly erupts from the water.

* * *

"Visuals on Indom." Tendo said.

* * *

_"Tracking solid, vital signs are good."_

And soon Indom's head plating retracts back and she then looks around trying to find Raleigh.

* * *

"Okay, where's Raleigh?" Herc asked.

"I'm getting nothing." Tendo said. "No vital signs."

* * *

Indom continues looking around.

"Where's Raleigh?" Indom calls them.

* * *

"Does he have a pulse?" Herc asked.

"I don't know." Tendo shook his head. "I got nothing."

* * *

Indom continues looking around.

_"Indom, listen to me." _Tendo called. _"I'm afraid Raleigh sacrificed himself to close the Breach."_

And soon Indom realized that he was right.

_"Indom, are you okay?"_

Indom was sad, but knows that the job was done.

"Yeah." Indom replied.

* * *

_"The war is over."_

And soon Tendo turns to Herc and nods.

And then Herc grabs hold for the microphone.

"This is Marshal Hercules." Herc announced out to the hanger.

Everyone in the hanger remains silent.

_"The Breach is sealed."_

* * *

"Stop the clock!" Herc announced.

And soon everyone cheers as the war clock stops and deactivates as finally for over 13 years of fighting...

The war is over.

And though great lives were loss, they were also be remembered.

* * *

And even Indom heard the cheering through her comm.

_"Indom, we have your position." _Tendo called her. _"The airships are on their way. Just... just hang on. Are you okay?__"_

And Indom looks up into the sky.

_"Do you copy?"_

And soon Indom smiled.

_"Uh... Indom?"_

"Yeah." Indom replied. "Everything's perfect."

And soon the airship and dragon teams arrived.

* * *

Based on the film, Pacific Rim

by

**GUILLERMO** DEL **TORO**

AND

**WARNER BROS. **AND **LEGENDARY PICTURES**

**CHARLIE HUNNAM**

**IDRIS ELBA**

**BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD**

**CHARLIE DAY**

AND **RON PERLMAN**

**ROBERT KAZINSKY**

**MAX MARTINI**

**CLIFTON COLLINS, JR**

**BURN GORMAN**

**LARRY JOE CAMPBELL**

**DIEGO KLATTENOFF**

**BRAD WILLIAM HENKE**

**SAURIAN RIM**

* * *

Meanwhile, dinosaurs were clearing the area of the Otachi carcass and were finishing up.

And then suddenly a claw pokes through the skin of the Otachi fetus, and rips a section open. And then Hannibal who has survived pulls his head out from the body.

"Where is that gosh-darn fool?!" Hannibal said.

* * *

CAST

RALEIGH: CHARLIE HUNNAM

YANCY: DEIGO KLATTENOFF

STACKER: IDRIS ELBA

INDOM: BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD

NEWTON: CHARLIE DAY

HERMANN: BURN GORMAN

HERC: MAX MARTINI

CHUCK: ROB KAZINSKY

TENDO: CLIFTON COLLINS, JR

HANNIBAL CHAU: RON PERLMAN

CONSTRUCTION TROODON: BRAD WILLIAM HENKE

CONSTRUCTION NADDER: LARRY JOE CAMPBELL

SNOW WRAITH FATHER: DAVID FOX

SNOW WRAITH SON: JAKE GOODMAN

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's the story of great war of dinosaurs and Kaiju.**

**Stay tuned for Saurian Rim: Uprising after Season 9.**


End file.
